Kagome Finally Realizes
by Kouga'sGirl4eva
Summary: Inuyasha has screwed up BIG this time and not because of Kikyou. Kouga brings Kagome to his den at her own will. But will he fall for him or be cursed with the love for Inuyasha? Will Naraku be defeated? Hopefully but you never know he has his ways.
1. Hurt Again

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH INUYASHA SO DON'T SUE ME!

Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting down with the rest of the group eating some newly roasted fish and talking lightly with almost no laughter. It seems that Inuyasha was in a very foul mood since there was no trace of Naraku in the area.

"Keh! This is so annoying!!"

Kagome to her left with wide eyes.

"What's annoying Inuyasha? Can you sense something?"

He bit down on one of the few rive balls the group had left and then handed it to Miroku. He obviously was full the way he laid down after doing this.

"The way Naraku disappears all the time. It's annoying trying to track him down all the time. If he wasn't such a coward he would show his face right now and fight like a man. But that's not gonna happen cuz he's a low life coward just like that scrawny wolf Kouga."

Kagome huffed upon hearing this. She didn't like the way Inuyasha talked about Kouga even though he was just her friend.

"Now Inuyasha I know you are angry with Naraku but Kouga has helped us a lot. Why do you have to call him name like that all the time? I don't think he deserves that."

Inuyasha's ears twitched and he jumped up immediately.

"Well speak of the devil."

Just then a whirlwind came blowing through the camp and came to a stop in front of Kagome. She immediately recognized who it was and her stomach dropped. She regretted what she had said just then because she knew that Kouga heard it and she would never live it down now. He took her hand in his and looked into her brown eyes. As sky blue clashed with sand brown Inuyasha stepped in.

"LET KAGOME'S HAND GO NOW YOU STINKY WOLF. SHE DOESN'T WANT YOU!"

Kouga jumped away just as Inuyasha took a swing at his face.

"Ha! Do you really think you catch me you albino runt?!"

Inuyasha was seething with anger and jumped into the air landing right in front of Kagome. He put an arm over Kagome's small frame. And pushed her behind him drawing his sword.

"Alright Kouga I am ending this right here and now. WIND SC-"

But he was cut of bye Kagome's word that he loathed so much.

"Inuyasha, Sit Boy!"

He hit the ground with great force that made Shippou shudder at the thought of that being him and getting the command. Kagome looked forward to the wolf demon that was trying to hold back his laughter but was sadly failing.

"BWAHAHAH POOR PUPPY WHAHAHAH GOT TOLD HWAHA SIT! STUPID!"

Inuyasha growled trying to lift his head from the stone ground.

"Kouga why did you come here?"

He looked to her and walked over to her stepping over the grounded half demon.

"Well I came to see you of course my dear Kagome. Why else would I come to see that stupid mutt-face?"

He chuckled to himself and dropped my hand turning to the wobbly half demon.

"So Mutt have you found any signs of Naraku?"

Inuyasha snarled and put his hand on his sword.

"I would never tell you even if I did know where Naraku is. I have no idea where he is so you can run along wolf boy."

He drew his sword putting it out aiming for Kouga's throat. Kagome stepped in front of Kouga putting her arms out.

"Inuyasha! Kouga does not have to leave. He is welcome here no matter what you say. Besides you don't cook or do the hunting so you should have no say n the matter anyway."

Kouga put and arm around her shoulders and laughed in Inuyasha's face like a 4 year old when he got a cookie.

"Oh Kagome you're such a softy. Why don't you just run away with the stinkin wolf if you love him so much. You don't serve any purpose any more since we know where all the jewel shards are ayway. Go on get outa here."

Kagome pulled her arm to her chest at these words and her eyes turned blurry. Sango saw her "Sister" in pain and stood up running to her side and blocking her from Inuyasha's harsh look.

"INUYASHA YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO KICK HER OUT OF THE GROUP. SHE DOES MORE THAN YOU ANYWAY. IF ANYTHING YOU SHOULD BE LEAVING. YOU HAVE HURT HER SO MANY TIMES I AM SICK OF YOU EVEN TALKING TO HER. SHE HAS TAKEN TO LONG AND YOU HAVENT EVEN NOTICED OR CARED WHAT YOU ARE DOING TO HER YOU TWO TIMER!"

Inuyasha took a sharp breath in and his eyes softened. Kagome turned around trying to wipe away her never ending tears. Kouga took her cheek in his large rough hand and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"Kagome you heard him. He obviously doesn't want you here anymore. I know you must be hurt but If you want you can come stay with me at my den unless you have somewhere else to stay. I would love to have you though."

Kagome was practically vibrating with her cries. She was coughing as she tried to speak.

"Thank you Kouga I would love to come stay with you at your den. I guess I am too stupid to be with Inuyasha. I couldn't even see that he didn't like me anymore. Oh wait I couldn't even see that he never liked me he was just using me for the jewel shards."

Kouga's eyes went from happiness to sorrow and pity. He embraced Kagome in a bear of a hug and picked her up in his arms walking slowly away from the group. Kagome looked over her shoulder.

"Bye Sango thank you I will be back soon take care of Shippou for me please."

She nodded her head and turned around to Inuyasha who was again over flowing with anger. Kouga sensed this and turned around.

"Oh and Mutt if I catch you on my lands at all I will have you torn to shreds and fed to my wolves. You got that? I won't let you hurt my Kagome ever again."

And with that he turned into his whirlwind and ran away toward the den that was awaiting the two and the den that Kagome was begging to see. Anything that would put more distance between Inuyasha and her was the better. Inuyasha's eyes turned from anger and hate to love and sorry. He reached out his hand as if he could pull her back and spoke that 3 syllable word that was stuck in his head. It was almost a whisper.

"Ka-Go-Me?"

He went to chase after but stopped his pursuit when Sango stepped in front of him.

"Inuyasha you will NOT follow them. You will NOT hurt Kagome again. And you will NOT leave my sight until Kagome decides to come back. Do you understand?"

Inuyasha gave a long session of deep breathing and then he turned around.

"Yeah Yeah whatever. But don't come cryin to me when you miss Kagome and want her back cuz I aint going to get her!"

Sango threw her Hirikotsu at Inuyasha's head and it hit of course. He landed on the ground with a thud and a lump on his head. Sango caught her weapon flawlessly and walked away dusting her hands off mumbling about how stupid the half demon was. And so Inuyasha slept alone that night with no one he had to watch over. But Kagome didn't.


	2. Not a Demon

Kagome awoke the next morning with a smile on her face. It was the first night she had gotten actual good sleep. She felt great and refreshed. She stretched her arms out wide and opened her eyes again to see a brown wolf standing over her with a piece of paper wrapped around a single rose in his mouth. She took the flower with a smile and patted the wolf on the head getting her a lick on the cheek in return. The note was written in bad hand writing but she could make out what it said. It was from Kouga.

"Dearest Kagome I hope you slept well. Breakfast is waiting at the fire for you. I hope you like bear meat cooked till it brown. I didn't know how you like it cooked. Well come outside when you are finished eating. I hope to spend some time with you.

Love, Kouga

P.S.-Hope you like the rose I heard girls like things like that."

Kagome twirled the rose around in her fingers. She smelled the flower thinking about how much though Kouga put into this. She could tell from the scribbles on the paper that he was nervous as he wrote this. She smiled getting up and walking out into the main den. There were many wolf demons and wolves' alike sitting around the small fire in the middle of the cave. The fire was mainly for light not so much for heat. She sat down leaning on Ginta and Hakakku playfully as she did.

"Hey Ginta. Hey Hakakku what's up?"

The two looked up with a fish hanging out each of their mouths.

"Hey sister Kagome glad you're awake. We were just eating the last of our breakfast. We woke up around sunrise. But you're up early because that wasn't that long ago. I'd say about 10 minutes ago."

Kagome giggled and grabbed the chunk of bear meat that was so conveniently placed right where she sat. it was cooked to perfection just the way she liked it and it was probably so good just because she hadn't had anything except fish for the past weeks.

"Ok well what do you guys do for fun around here? I mean do you even have any free time?"

Ginta almost choked at my words and he looked up after chugging down his glass of water.

"Um, Kagome we don't have time for fun. We have to be on guard for Naraku."

Kagome cocked an eyebrow as she finished the last bit of her bear meat.

"What do you mean for Naraku? He hasn't attacked your tribe has he?"

Hakakku pulled a bone out f his tooth and then looked up to me.

"No no he hasn't. But Kouga thinks that the way Naraku is hiding means that he has some master plan. And he thinks that that could be to hurt hi tribe. He is just thinking about the tribe's safety. But honestly I think that if the tribe were to be attacked by Naraku we would all be goners. Sure Kouga is strong. Strongest demon I have ever seen besides Naraku. But even he isn't a match for him."

Kagome put down the stick the meat was previously on and wiped her mouth with her handkerchief.

"But Hakakku, Naraku isn't a demon. He is a half demon like Inuyasha. He has a night where even he is human and venerable."

The two looked to her with wide eyes and open mouths. They looked like they had seen a ghost.

"Are you telling me you didn't know?"

Giinta shook his head slowly and Hakakku stayed still watching his wolf brother.

"And Kouga doesn't know either?"

Hakakku shook his head just as Ginta had done before.

"Well then I better tell him before you two faint."

Kagome got up and walked outside covering her brown eyes from the blinding sunlight. And then there was a figure standing high above the entrance on a cliff that overlooked the entire valley.

"KOUGA!! DOWN HERE I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!"

He turned his head to look at her and then I a flash of brown and black he was standing in front of the surprised girl holding her hands to his chest.

"Well hey there Kagome! Did you have a good breakfast?"

Kagome smiled while slightly blushing and looked up to Kouga and his cocky smirk.

"Kouga thank you. Yes I did have a good breakfast and I wanted to thank you for the rose you sent me. It was beautiful."

Kagome wrapped her hands around Kouga's waist and squeezed lingering there for about 10 seconds.

"I also wanted to thank you for letting me stay here. It means a lot to me that you would do that. Even on such short notice."

Kouga hugged her back tightening his grip as he heard her beginning to choke up towards the end. He felt her sadness but it wasn't as bad as yesterday. It seemed to have lightened up since yesterday. He was happy because of it.

"Kagome it's my pleasure to have you stay here. I know that you are still sad and I don't want you to be. I want you to be happy and to enjoy life. I am gonna do everything in my power to make you happy again. You just wait and see."

Kagome cracked a small crooked smile and looked up to him wiping away her very few tears.

"Thank you Kouga I'm not sure if your plan's gonna work, but I guess I can't stop you from trying."

Kouga laughed and stroked her hair still holding her.

"So, Kagome what was it you wanted to talk to me about? Is something wrong?"

Kagome had almost forgotten why she had come out there for. The thought just slipped her mind when Kouga started holding her.

"Oh um Ginta, Hakakku, and I were talking about something and the subject came up about Naraku. Do you think Naraku is demon?"

"Well Kagome of course I think Naraku is a demon. Why else would he be stronger than me?"

Kagome giggled a bit and then walked over to a nearby tree and sat down patting the ground beside her. Kouga practically jumped over to her seeing that she wanted him to sit by her. When he calmed himself down he strutted over to Kagome and sat down where she patted the ground.

"So Kouga you think Naraku is demon correct?"

Kouga nodded and Kagome continued.

"Well Kouga I don't like to say that you are wrong but you are. Naraku is not a demon. He is a half demon just as Inuyasha. And just like Inuyahsa he has a night each month where he is just a mere human. But sadly I don't know when that is. So it doesn't really help but I figured you should know so you could be prepared."

Kouga's eyes shot open when he heard the part of Naraku being a half demon.

"Wait so you mean Naraku is just like Inuyasha? And he isn't a demon? So that means I am the strongest demon in the lands?"

Kagome nodded through all of his questions and Kouga was getting his famous cocky grin wiped across his broad chin. He got up and danced around a little bit hopping and screaming kicking his heals together.

"WOOOOH I AM THE STRONGEST! YEAH GO ME!!! NO STUPID NARAKU CAN BEAT ME NOW. I HAVE ENOUGH STRENGTH IN MYSELF I COULD BEAT 4 NARAKU'S!!"

Kagome giggled and got up leaning against the tree. Kouga heard her giggling and turned around in mid hop with one leg in the air. When he turned and saw her trying to hold back her laughter he stopped clearing his throat. He ran full speed over to Kagome and picked her up in his arms swinging her around in his arms tickling her sides as he did. Kagome was amazed how lively and loving Kouga was towards her. Kagome laughed making Kouga happy. He was excited that his _plan_ was working like he had hoped. All he had to do was win over Kagome's heart. But being the kind of person Kouga is he wasn't that good at being uh… romantic. It wouldn't have been a problem if Kagome was a wolf demon but she was human and so Kouga didn't know what to do.


	3. Another Challenger

Kagome finally got herself out of Kouga's tan well toned arms. He set her down about 50 feet away from the tree that Kagome was leaning on previously. Kouga had swung her all the way over there in such a short time. He really was fast. Kouga looked down to the young girl in his arms and couldn't help but be drawn to her even more. He body was yearning for her, but he was brought out of his lustful thirst when Kagome sneezed.

"Oh bless you dear. So Kagome what would you like to do today my love? You can do whatever you please and have whatever you want."

Kagome looked down and thought but then something caught her eye.

"AAHA my skirt! It's filthy and has a hole in it! Awww man my mom's gonna kill me."

Kagome smacked her forehead with her palm and slunk to the ground with a thud. Kouga couldn't help, but get an idea that he wasn't proud of, but he liked the idea of what Kagome would like in the outfit he had in mind.

"Um Kagome I don't know if you want to, but I have something you could wear back in my room if you want to try it out. But if you don't want to I understand."

Kagome's eyes brightened up as soon as his words graced her small ears. She practically flung herself into Kouga's arms. She nuzzled his neck but then stopped when the rumbling in Kouga's chest became noticeable. She obviously hadn't realized what she had done. She blushed and let go scratching the back of her head nervously laughing. Kouga sighed when her hug ended but didn't try to hold her back.

"Well Kouga that would be great. I mean just until I go back to my time to get some of my own cloths. Thank you. But I kinda feel bad taking all of your stuff. I'm gonna have to find a way to pay you back."

Kouga laughed and grabbed her hand leading her towards the cave.

"Kagome don't be silly. You have no reason to pay me back. My woman will never have to repay kindness with me. Besides I want to do this."

Kagome looked down to her hand and felt somewhat happy. She entwined her fingers with his surprising Kouga. But he wasn't going to object to her to doing this. That is what he always wanted. Even if it was as small as holding his hand. The two walked through the main den getting dirty glares from a couple of the warriors that clearly liked Kagome's looks, but didn't like the fact that she was human and Kouga was demon and their young very dedicated leader. When Kagome was in the room she had awoken in she realized that she had slept in Kouga's bed. But she knew that even though Kouga was uh… different he would never try something with her especially while she was sleeping. Kouga walked over to a small wardrobe and opened the two doors. It had a couple of fur pelts in the bottom and a women's armor and then on a hanger up high there was a women's skirt and on another there was another male's skirt. He took the armor and the woman's skirt and handed them to Kagome.

"You can stay here and put it on I'll leave you alone. But come out when you're done so I can see how it fits."

Kagome nodded and turned around as soon as Kouga left the room draping the fur pelts back over the entrance as he did. At first it was hard to figure out how the armor latched together, but then she got the hang of it. Kagome put on the skirt which was about the same height if not a little bit shorter than her normal school skirt. She found a huge piece of polished marble on beside the bed and used it as a mirror. She was amazed how she looked. The armor hugged her curves close and comfortable and the skirt made her legs look darker and skinnier. She looked beautiful.

Kagome walked out of Kouga's room and into the main den with a shy look on her face. Kouga was coming back from a quick hunt and showed up right in time to see Kagome walking out. He saw this human girl go in but a wolf demon tribe member come out. He threw down the dead boar he caught and walked over to Kagome. She saw him and smiled. She did a little twirl and giggled at the look on Kouga's face. He was just about drooling.

"Well Kouga? What d'ya think? Do I look good?"

Kouga came out of his little world and stuttered as he spoke trying to cool himself down.

"O-O-ohh you l-look great K-K-Kagome. D-Do you l-like it?"

Kouga started to sweat as Kagome looked herself over once again smoothing out the wrinkles in the back of her fur skirt. Koug swallowed hard gulping as he did. Kagome earned many whistles and howls from the unmated wolf demons causing Kouga to growl profusely.

"Kouga calm down! I don't want any of those guys. They are just wasting their time whistling at me like that. It's no use at all."

Kouga looked at her and took a deep breath but then looked to all of the men that were staring at Kagome with disgusting looks on their ugly faces. He shuddered in the thought of what most of them were thinking. He put his hand around Kagome's waist dragging her outside. He couldn't stand for them to see Kagome any longer. But soon enough he would just have to get use to it.

"Kouga what's the matter why can't I stay inside the den? It's hot out here let me go back inside!"

Kouga let out a low rumbling growl and sighed. He dropped Kagome's hand and turned her toward him so their eyes would meet.

"Kagome you couldn't see how those guy were looking at you. It was disgusting and foul!"

Kagome scoffed and kicked a rock on the ground.

"Kouga do you know how many times I get looks like that a day when I go home to my time? It doesn't even bother me anymore."

Kouga took her in his arms and ran to the top of the mountain and set her down again within 10 seconds.

"But Kagome they aren't like the men in your time. They aren't humans. And what humans wouldn't do they would. You couldn't hear all of the nasty things they were saying under their breaths. They didt think I could hear them, but I could. That's why I started to growl like I did. It took all I had not to go rip their heads off."

Kagome put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Kouga why? Why would you feel that way over some stupid guys?"

"Kagome I wanted to because I feel very protective over you. I have never felt like I do around you with anyone else. And the way they were acting in there was driving me crazy. And not in a good way."

Kagome gave him a soft smile and leaned on his shoulder. Kagome's smell enticed Kouga and surprisingly calmed him in a way to where there was nothing else in the world except them to. Or at least that's how it seemed until there was a harsh voice that broke through the calming silence.

"Kouga that girl there she has no mark. Has no one mated her?"

The two of them turned at exactly the same time to see a wolf demon standing there with the whole tribe behind him. Kagome recognized him as Seni and also one of the men that was giving her the perverted looks and saying the nasty things that Kouga was telling her about. Kouga stood up bringing Kagome with him. He glared daggers at Seni and growled low in his chest.

"No she has no mark. But all of you very well know that I have already claimed Kagome as my mate. Even if she has no mark it has already been said."

Seni put his spear in the ground and spoke with a hateful voice that caused Kagome to jump.

"Kouga you know tribal rules. Even if you are leader you have not marked that girl. And even if you have claimed her it is stated by the elders that as long as you don't mate her within the next week the female would still be up for grabs. That means she is now mine."

Kagome gasped and backed away shaking her head. Kouga saw her fear and put his arms in front of her.

"You will not lay a hand on Kagome as long as I live. She doesn't want to be your mate can't you tell? She's obviously afraid of you and you are far to rash for her."

"It doesn't matter. She is up for grabs and I am grabbing her. Now if you'll excuse me I am taking _**my**_ mate to go mark her!"

Seni went to grab Kagome who was backing away still, but was stopped by a barrier that suddenly appeared around Kagome. As soon as Seni touched it he was repelled backwards. And Kouga took that chance to step again in front of Kagome.

"Seni the rules of the elders also state that if two males want the same female they may fight for her. If you are going to treat Kagome like some piece of meat and try and steal her from me then I challenge you. I will not lose her again. Especially not to _**you**_!"

Seni picked up his spear and looked to Kouga with an evil sneer spread across his face. Then Kouga turned around to Kagome and hugged her passionately.

"Kagome this will be a battle to the death. I _will_ win, but he is the strongest warrior in our tribe besides me so it won't be as easy as any other demon. I love you and I will come back for you when I am done. It will be over by sundown. If not then the tribe will bring you to the battle grounds and you will then have to decide which one you would rather be with. I'm sorry that I am putting you into this situation, but it's either you go live with him and be his mate or me. I know I'm not much better but-"

Kagome stopped him there with a finger on his lips. She smiled at him and hugged him back tighter than ever before.

"Kouga you didn't bring me into this I brought myself. You just go beat his butt so I can go show him up once you beat him down. Okay? Oh and one more thing. If you really do want me to come and pick you then you gotta make him stay down on the ground where he belongs groveling at your feet."

Kouga smiled in her raven black hair and broke off the hug when the tribe started to bark signaling it was time for him and Seni to go to their fight. Kouga turned to face his opponent and took his sword from the sheath that it almost never left and held it up high above his head.

"I choose my bare hands as my weapon I have no use for this. Kagome I want you to hold this for me until I get back. It will be proof that I will return. Now I take leave my tribe. I will leave Ginta and Hakakku in charge while I am gone. Take care of the tribe you 2 and take care of Kagome as well. Just remember that she will be my mate so if any of you touch you your fate will be just as Seni's will be in the near future."

Kouga handed Kagome his sword and then walked over to Seni. The two walked down the mountain and into the forest below. Kagome looked down at the sword that Kouga gave her and then walked over to Ginta and Hakakku and sat by them.

"So guys what do we do now?"

Ginta was digging ear wax out of his right ear with his pinky finger, but then stopped to answer Kagome.

"Well now we just wait until sundown or until they don't come back and then we have to go to them. And then you will make the decision about who you want. But Kouga will win definitely. He is much stronger than Seni and he has you to fight for. Seni is just a greedy selfish cheater. And he has always been jealous of Kouga ever since he beat him out for the title of tribe leader. He doesn't even like you. He just likes your looks and the fact that Kouga likes you. I am sure Seni will die though."

Kagome nodded her head rapidly and stared at the sword again. She began to think.

---KAGOME'S THOUGHTS---

I wonder how long we will have to wait. I wonder why Kouga gave _**me**_ his sword. I wonder if we will have to go to them. I wonder if Seni will die a proud death or if he will cheat like Ginta said he does. I guess I will just have to wait. And wait. And wait.

Well guys tell me what you think! It took me forever to write this just cuz its like 2300 words. 


	4. The Fight and Coming Home

-------WITH KOUGA AND SENI-------

Kouga and Seni reached the battle grounds about 20 minutes later. Kouga walked to one end of the fiesl and Seni went to the other. They turned and then they counted down simultaneously.

"5….4….3….2….1"

Then they faced each other and ran full speed charging. Seni had his spear out in front of him aimed at Kouga's heart. Kouga saw this and smirked.

"How stupid does he think I am?" thought Kouga.

The spear was about a foot away from Kouga when he jumped on top of the spear and used it to propel himself high in the air. Seni didn't even know what happened with Kouga.

"Where are you Kouga. You to chicken to come out and face me oh dear leader?"

Kouga turned in the air and was coming down with immense speed his right foot pointed toward his head.

"Hey Seni why don't you look right above your big head!"

Seni got a confused look and then looked up. He gasped at the sight of Kouga's foot above his face.

"PEEKABOO!!"

Kouga came down on Seni's face with huge force driving both of them deep into the ground. Of course Kouga wasn't hurt. He hadn't even broken a sweat.

"Keh I guess he wasn't a hard as I thought it would be."

But just as Kouga said those words Seni slowly got up from the ground. His whole body was horribly bruised. Is left eye was swollen shut and his right wasn't far from it. His head was bleeding from multiple cuts and he limped as he walked.

"Don't count me out Kouga. You haven't quite yet killed me. Uh, but I must admit I might not be too far off."

Kouga chuckled a bit and then turned back around looking at his nails picking out bits of dried blood.

"Listen, Seni, I don't like hurting you. You are a member of my tribe. But you crossed the line when you tried to take Kagome from me. If you wish to live I will let you. But if you wish to stubborn and a hard head just like you have always been then I will not let you live with the tribe. You will die here tonight if you choose to be stubborn. It's your choice."

Seni limped over to Kouga. When he was about 5 feet away from Kouga he stopped and used his spear to hold himself up.

"Kouga you may be my leader, but you will not have the girl or my pride. I may die defeating you, but I **will** defeat you. It's almost sundown now. And when you are gone I will return to the tribe and tell them how you begged for mercy. And then I will die happy in knowing that our mighty leader was killed by a lowly follower. Now fight you inconsiderate titan!

Kouga scoffed as he took Seni's spear and threw it on the ground in front of him.

"Seni are you even listening to what you're saying. You make no sense. I don't need nor want your pride. And I already have Kagome I don't need to win her from you. Plus I would never beg because I have my own pride. But I guess you wouldn't know anything about that since you don't even see that you're disgracing everyone in your family by not just taking my offer. You are nothing, but jealous, jealous of me and how my life has been. Yes I'm fighting you, but only because I have something to fight for. Until **you** find something to fight for you won't have any reason to envy me. Now I'm not arguing with you anymore. For all I could care your death wouldn't be so bad. When I return to the tribe and tell them that you are dead they will come out and burry you away from the den so that your spirit will not linger and bring misfortune to those I love."

Kouga turned and walked away from Seni. Seni started to cough up blood as he tried to call Kouga back.

"COME BACK YOU COWARD!! YOU'RE JUST *COUGH COUGH* TOO SCARED TO FACE ME UNTIL THE TRIBE COMES HERE. *COUGH COUGH* DON'T YOU DARE SEND THE TRIBE TO BURRY ME I'M NOT DIEING HERE!"

Just as Seni finished his last sentence his heart began to cause him pain. He couldn't breathe and he collapsed on the ground. His heart stopped and Seni was no more to the world but a dead wolf demon.

----Kouga's Thoughts----

I'm sorry Seni. I really am. But I couldn't let you even get close to Kagome again. She was afraid of you and you are too harsh for her. You will be buried as a member of the western wolf demon tribe, but you will not be honored as a warrior. You are too selfish and mean. I will tell your mother and father in the Northern tribe next time I see them. Good bye until I see you in the afterlife. Brother."

Kouga walked through the forest silently thinking about what the tribe would say and how they would react. He hoped they wouldn't hate him for ending Seni's mutiny and his life. Kouga walked for another 5 minutes or so and then the forest opened up to the waterfall that he called home. He walked through the waterfall and saw that the whole tribe had gathered there waiting for him to return. But the only one he was looking for and wanted to see was Kagome. Then he spotted her in the back laying down with the same wolf that had brought her the rose he sent. He walked through the crowd as they cleared a path for him down the middle. She seemed to be sleeping. He knelt down beside her and brushed a piece of stray hair from her face. He sat there for a while just marveling in her beauty when she began to awake. The whole tribe hadn't moved the whole time. They were just waiting for her to wake up like Kouga.

"Hi there my love. I'm back and Seni is dead. He won't ever bother you again. Did you miss me?"

Kagome's eyes widened and she pushed the wolves away. While still laying down she threw her arms around Kouga's waist and laid her head on his lap.

"Oh Kouga! I'm so glad you're back. I got worried when you didn't return before sunset. I waited with your sword like you asked me to. Here you take it back you might need it later on. You never know what'll happen."

Kouga's eyes softened and he took the sword back reluctantly. He helped Kagome up after he offered her his hand and then he walked her up to the rock by the entrance of the cave. The whole tribe gathered around the rock the two stood upon and Kouga put out his arms like he was praising the gods.

"My tribe brethren and sisters, I am sad to say that I had to end a pack member's life today. He was Brother Seni. I offered him a chance to stay alive and remain here with us in the den. Bt he refused and threatened my life repeatedly saying that he would come back here lie to all of you. He said that he would tell you how I begged for mercy. And he said that he could die happy knowing that your mighty leader was defeated by a lowly follower."

The cave echoed with the boos and growls of wolves and wolf demons alike.

"I couldn't help but to loath him for what he said. So i left him there deep in the woods. And as i walked away i heard him screaming for me to come back to fight him more. But that just served as his reaper becasue he died speaking those words. I'm not happy that i did what i did. Bt i had to do it. So now I need 4 volenteers to go burry him far away from the tribal burial grounds. He has disgraced his family and his tribe. Not for losing but for dieing over his pride. So who will be the volenteers?"

Ginta and Hakakku raised there hands along with two other demons named Kegie and Sokiona.

"Good. Thank you. Now all of you may go back to normal. Those who have volunteered may go retrieve and burry Seni's body at this time. But for now i will be in my private quarters. No interuptions unless you wish to be severly punished."

Kouga turned to Kagome and then gave her a small. He hugged her and then kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry Kagome, but i think i am going to go to sleep I'm really tired from fighting and i think it would be for the best. I'll see you when i wake up."

Kagome could sense sadness in his voice. She knew why, but didn't say anything. She knew that would only make it worse. So she let him go to sleep. Kagome would find out how to make him feel better from one of the other females of the tribe when Kouga was out of sight and in his room. But what could make Kouga feel better?


	5. How to Make a Wolf Feel Better

**Kouga walked into a cave leading to his room. When Kagome heard the furs in front of his door settle back into place Kagome walked over to one of the already mated females. She had been talking to her a lot when Kouga had gone to battle about how females played their role in the tribe. Her name was Hikoni and she was mated to one of the males who volunteered named Kegie.**

"**Hey there Hikoni what'cha doin?"**

**Hikoni looked up from changing her cub and smiled at Kagome warmly. She picked up her cub rocking back and forth slightly.**

"**Well hello there sister Kagome. I was just changing little Sufi here. Her diaper was a mess. Is there something you need?"**

**Kagome sat down inviting the girl beside her to sit down too.**

"**Well you heard Kouga up there. He wasn't himself. I think he is really upset about having to kill Seni and how it had to happen. I just wondered, since you have a mate which way would be best to try and make Kouga feel better."**

**Hikoni giggled a little bit and then looked Kagome down with loving glare. It was kinda creepy.**

"**Uh Hikoni what are you doing?"**

**Hikoni came out of her glare and then smirked.**

"**I was just trying to read you. I have become quite good at it over the years."**

**Kagome had a funny look on her face ( O.O ).**

"**Uh Hikoni what are you talking about reading me? I'm not a book."**

**Now Hikoni was the one who had the strange look.**

"**Kagome I have no idea what a **_**book**_** is, but reading you is easy. Reading you is a way of telling whether you're a good person or bad. But I can tell that you are neither. You're just pure. As pure as those Shikon Jewel shards around your neck. You are truly a good person and will make a fine mate for Kouga."**

**Kagome smiled up until the part about being Kouga's mate.**

"**WHAT! I never agreed to be his mate. I'm just happy he's alive. And mhmhhhmhm"**

**Hikoni put her hands over Kagome's mouth so she couldn't talk.**

"**Kagome quiet ****down** you're causing a scene. Everyone's looking at us."

Kagome stopped squirming and kicking and looked up at the rest of the tribe that was staring at her.

"Oops sorry Hikoni I didn't mean to do that I just hate it when people try to tell me I did something when I didn't do it. And when did I agree to be Kouga's mate?"

Hikoni laughed and when the rest of the tribe stopped paying attention she spoke again.

"Well when you accepted Kouga's sword when he went to fight that shows that you love him and are to be his when he comes back. Any other woman here would love to be Kouga's mate. You're very lucky he has chosen you. You are now the envy of all the unmated girls here."

Kagome smiled, but it vanished when Hikoni told her she was lucky.

"Hikoni I know I'm lucky, but why. Why would Kouga choose me over any of the beautiful demon girls here. I'm just a human."

Hikoni gasped "Kagome before you Kouga brought you here he talked about you all the time. He always talked about how brave, strong, loving and loyal you are. And how beautiful he thinks you are. Everyone kinda got tired of hearing about you all the time. But Kouga always said that you and killing Naraku were the only thing that kept him going. He said and I quote " Besides killing Naraku, Kagome is the only reason I am alive. Once Naraku is dead and gone I will go and get Kagome and bring her here. To her rightful home. And then that stupid Mutt won't know what to think" I believe those were his exact words if memory serves me right."

Kagome got tears in her eyes. Awwww Hikoni Kouga really said that? I guess I really do mean a lot to him."

Hikoni bobbed her head up and down rapidly. Then she leaned over to whisper something in Kagome's ear.

"Now about cheering Kouga up (whisper whisper whisper whisper)"

---------WITH INUYAHSA------------

"AAAHHH MIROKU YOU PERVERT STAY AWAY FROM MY BUTT!!!"

"TUH BUT SANGOOO (THWACK)"

Miroku was left with a crimson red handprint of Sango's hand on his cheek.

Inuyasha was lying on the ground eating some fish that Shippou cooked.

"HEY INUYASHA THAT WAS MY FISH I CAUGHT IT AND EVERYTHING!!"

Inuyasha punched Shippou on the back of the head which of course caused Shippou to cry.

"BWAHAHA WHY DO YOU GOTTA BE SOOO MEAN TO MEEE? IM JUST A KID. YOU WOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT IF KAGOME WERE HERE!!"

That struck a nerve with Inuyasha.

"WELL YA STUPID FOX KAGOME'S NOT HERE SO YOU CAN GET OVER IT!! SHE'S NOT COMING BACK EITHER SO GET USED TO ME AND SANGO AND MIROKU!!"

Shippou's tears momentarily stopped while Sango came over and picked him up soothing him.

"Inuyasha!! Don't be mean to him. Kagome was like his mother and you aren't helping him by picking on him all the time. I swear to god if I see you even look at him the wrong way again I will hit you so hard with my Hirikotsu that you'll fly all the way to Kaede's village. And then I'll go find Kikyo to shoot you with another arrow sealing you to that stupid tree again!"

Inuyasha scurried over behind Miroku and hid there like Sango couldn't see him.

"Man Miroku Sango sure can get crazy. This wouldn't have happened if Kagome just wouldn't have gone with that flea bitten wolf Kouga. I have to go get her back before Sango kills me."

When Sango turned around Inuyasha made a run for it.

"I gotta get Kagome back and soon. Not just for my safety, but I really do miss her and I do wanna see her again. She is something special to me. I'm so stupid to have said that to her. I know she's sensitive I'm just stupid I guess.


	6. Buh Bye Inuyasha and A Loving Kiss

Kagome snickered lightly at her plan for the night. She had an awesomely killer way to cheer Kouga up. Kagome stayed with Hikoni into the night. They washed some of the pelts around the cave and talked quietly trying not to disturb most of the tribe that was sleeping. But fortunately Ginta was on guard duty that night so she had someone to talk to until she got tired. But not far into her sleep she was woken up by a huge explosion. And then there was some shouting of Ginta who was yelling for guards.

"Guards! Inuyasha has come. He's attacking the cave. Kouga came out from his room. His eyes were cloudy with interrupted sleep. He wiped it away quickly and ran to my side.

"Kagome are you okay? It's that stupid Mutt-Face! Wow it took him long enough! Kagome I want you stay here with Hikoni. I'll go deal with him."

Kouga went to walk away, but was stopped by Kagome's hand around his wrist.

"Wait Kouga, I can't stay here."

Kouga got a worried and panicked look.

"Wha, Kagome why are saying this. I thought you like it here."

Kagome smiled at him kinda shyly.

"Kouga I'm not talking about it like that. I'm saying that I can't stay in here while Inuyasha is tearing up your home. I have to go tell him how it is. He needs to get over it. He's the one who told me to leave in the first place and I'm gonna go remind him just that."

Kagome pushed past Kouga who was awestruck. But he quickly came to and followed right on Kagome's heals.

"Kagome if you're gonna do this then I want you to stand behind me when you do. I don't want that stupid mutt to try and come any where near you. And if I have to go and fight with him I want you to put up a barrier like when Seni tried to get near you."

Kagome nodded but couldn't help hear the sadness in Kouga's voice as he spoke about Seni. Kagome nodded. She knew she could put up a barrier o problem. She had gotten quite good at it battling with Naraku all time. The two walked out to Inuyasha who was fighting off a couple of wolves that were losing badly. Kouga howled calling back his wolves. Then Inuyasha looked up putting his giant sword over his shoulder.

"Well hey there ya scrawny wolf. I came to get Kagome back. I'm sure that she wanted to come back, but you were holding her hostage. That wouldn't surprise me at all. Now where is she."

Kouga gave a low dark growl and his body started to shake. Obviously he was trying to control his anger. Kagome put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a squeeze. She stepped out from behind Kouga and gave Inuyasha an evil look.

"I'm right here Inuyasha. Why did you even come here you're the one who told me to leave. So why do you even care?"

Inuyasha's eyes softened just the slightest bit and he stuck the Tetseiga in the ground.

"Kagome come on we gotta go. Naraku's scent is in the area and I need you to help me find him. Plus I know you don't wanna stay here any longer."

Kouga started to shake again. He started to glare daggers at Inuyasha too. Kagome turned around giving him a reassuring look. She turned back around and almost started scowling at the half demon.

"Inuyasha! I am not coming back with you! You treated me badly and I wont take it any longer. Kouga treats me right and so does his tribe. You need to leave now! You're not welcome here and you wont ever be. Tell Miroku, Sango and Shippou they can come visit me if they want to. I'm sure that Kouga has no objection to that. See unlike you he doesn't get jealous or blind sighted by power."

Kouga nodded his head and went back to glaring daggers at Inuyasha. Kagome turned back around to see Inuyasha with his hand reached out towards Kagome.

"But Kagome I need you."

Kagome scoffed and walked up a little bit closer to Inuyasha stomping her foot as she talked.

"WHAT? YOU **NEED** _ME_!?!?! HOW DARE YOU!! YOU TELL ME THAT I SERVE AS NO USE TO YOU AND TELL ME TO LEAVE AND THEN EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THIS LOAD OF CRAP. PLUS NOT TO MENTION ALL THOSE TIMES YOU SNUCK OFF TO GO SEE THAT DEAD CLAY POT OF A PRIESTESS KIKYO WITHOUT EVEN THINKING ABOUT HOW I FELT OR HOW I WAS MANAGING WITH THE PAIN. BUT AS SOON AS I GO AWAY AND AS SOON AS I'M HAPPY FOR ONCE, YOU HAVE TO COME IN HERE TRYING TO BLOW UP THIS PLACE WITH THAT STUPID SWORD OF YOURS. I SHOULD SHOOT YOU FOR HAVING THE AUDACITY TO COME HERE AND DO THAT. I CAN'T EVEN STAND YOU ANYMORE INUYASHA!! GET OUTA HERE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I REALLY GET ANGRY. AND IF I DO YOU'LL WISH THAT NARAKU WAS THE ONE ATTACKING YOU NOT ME! SO GET! I'M STAYING HERE WITH KOUGA!!!"

Inuyasha backed away slowly. Anger in his eyes. Kagome turned around triumphantly and looked at the still shaking Kouga.

"Kouga are you okay you're still shaking? Do you need to go lie down?"Kouga wrapped hi arms around Kagome's tiny frame encircling her completely. His bear hug was so tight and hard that Kagome could barely breath.

"Uh… Kouga…. I can't…… breath."

Kouga immediately released the girl and laughed his booming laugh.

"Kagome that was great! Inuyasha was over flowing with fear. If he had a tail it would have been between his legs when he ran away. WOW YOU SURE CAN BE SCARY WHEN YOU'RE MAD. Remind me not to mess around with you when you go to battle. But I am really proud of you for sticking up for yourself. He didn't deserve you and you were right to have been angry and tell him off like that. I don't think he'll be back any time soon. Thank you I didn't want anymore of my wolves or men to die."

Kagome smiled and gave him one of her bear hugs that of course did little damage to the wolf demon that was just happy she was hugging him.

"Kagome what's gotten Ito you. First you tell off that stupid Mutt Face and now you're hugging me. Did you hit your head or something?"

Kagome released him ad stepped back a couple of feet so she could better see his face.

"Wow Kouga I figured you would be happy that I was being brave and hugging you. Are you not? I just said I was going to stay here. With …. you!"

Kouga took in a sharp breath and became over whelmed with grief for giving Kagome the wrong idea.

"No no Kagome, it's not like that. It just came out wrong. Of course I'm happy why wouldn't I be? Please don't be angry with me."

Kagome crossed her arms and got a small smirk.

"How can I know you're not lying just so I won't be mad at you? Prove it."

Kouga now was the one smirking. He walked a little closer and slid his hand around Kagome's waist. He smiled down at her surprised but happy face.

"My pleasure love."

And with that he closed the space between them. It was a white hot passionate kiss that would have made any average girl pass out. But when it was done Kagome just smiled and put a gentle hand on his face.

"That's a good way to prove it!"

Kouga flashed her a toothy grin and yet there was still sadness in his eyes. Kagome scolded herself inside her head for giving in so easily. She had planned to pull him into that later on that night when she would comfort him. But she would still comfort him. It would wait till the next night since it was now dark out. Now it wouldn't be as fun but she still had a couple tricks up her sleeve.


	7. Finally Happy

Hello my loyal readers!! I got a question about my profile picture and what episode it was off of. Well after doing my thang and some research I found that it is off of Episode 99. Yupyup oh and one more thing. Ok but you gotta keep it a secret. Lean in real close, I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!! HAHA FOOLED YA!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and Kouga walked back into the den together. Inside the den waiting for them there was quite a sight to see. There were about 7 wolves and 5 men that were injured. And from the looks of it, it was serious. Kagome could tell these wounds were from Inuyasha's adamant barrage since there were adamant splinters in their tattered bodies.

"Oh No! Kouga look. I feel horrible this wouldn't have happened if I wouldn't have come here. I have to go help them at once."

Kouga grabbed her wrist just as she went to run over to the wounded. Once she turned around to argue he gave her a somewhat strict look.

"Kagome this is not your fault. I invited you to come here and I wouldn't have wanted it any other way. I know you feel bad, but don't beat yourself up about it. They only did it to try and protect the tribe. And that includes you."

Kouga pointed to Kagome as he said the words and then he turned to those that weren't injured.

"Okay men we need to be on high alert. That half demon Inu-trasha said something about Naraku being in the area. All women and children are to stay inside until I get the area scouted out. I know that it sucks big time but it's for everyone's safety. Plus guarding at night will be doubled as well. I will go and find out if he will be coming this way tomorrow. I would like o go now but I would like to see that my men are returned to former condition."

The men nodded and the women kinda groaned, but they knew he was right. Kagome turned to Kouga then.

"Would you like me to go heal them now?"

Kouga nodded quickly and then and then walked her over to the wounded wolves first. He called over about 5 big men and ordered them to carry the wolves and injured men to the infirmary cavern.

"Kagome just follow these people into the infirmary. There you can take care of the injured better without all the noise in here. But try to do the wolves first. They don't have the strength of the demon men and wont last as long as them. Give'em credit though they're strong enough to last through treatment. I am going to go get ready. I am leaving tomorrow to go track down Naraku. Alone."

Kagome went to go object to this but before she could he was gone. Kagome turned around to follow the men carrying the wounded. They lead her to a small caver about the size of Kouga's room and then left promptly after. It seemed they were all trying not to look at Kagome. She was offended at first but then the thought hit here that they were just trying no to get a beat down like Seni. So, Kagome just ignored it. She walked over and kneeled by the smallest wolf.

"Hello there. I'm gonna make it feel better. I just have to warn you that it may feel weird though okay?"

The tiny wolf gave a faint whimper and then closed its eyes bracing itself. Kagome put her hands on the wolfs should where it had the most damage and closed her eyes concentrating deeply. Then her hands started to glow a pink light. And very soon after that the shards seemed to melt away and the wolf's wound was healed. He immediately got up and ran around Kagome in a child like manner. He licked her on the cheek and then ran out of the cave.

"Well he sure was happy."

Kagome continued this process for each of the men. She had one more left and approached him slowly not wanting to surprise him. His wounds were severe the worst out of al of them. She couldn't do much with her spiritual powers except make the shard go away and the pain to stop. She needed medical aid. But alas her first aid kit was in her backpack which she left with Sango. Kagome put her hands over the mans ears and then took a deep breath.

"KOUGA!!!"

About 5 seconds later he was in the room a fish hanging out of his mouth. He swallowed hard and then looked down to Kagome.

"Uh you called love?"

She stood up in place and then pointed to the man.

"Kouga this man cant be helped but little by my powers. He needs medical aid. I could do it but my first aid kit is in my back pack with Sango. I need you to go get really fast or else this man may die."

Kouga slowly gasped and then took off out the cave under the waterfall and into the forest. He headed on the direction of Inuyasha's scent. It was still fresh from their encounter earlier in the day. It didn't take him long to get there. That was the easy part. Sango had no problem handing over the back pack when she heard Kagome had sent him it was Inuyasha who refused.

"NO WAY ya stinky wolf. Kagome can come get it herself. She is to afraid though I bet."

Kouga was about to jump on him but then got an idea instead.

"Oh no Mutt. See Kagome was treating the wounds that you caused to my pack mates before she told you off. She would have come herself but I wouldn't let her. I told her to stay behind and look after the man that needed the medical aid. Now if you would be so kind I need to get back to her as fast as possible."

Sango gasped and grabbed her Hirikotsu handing Kouga the bag. She glowered at Inuyasha and stepped forward menacingly.

"YOU WENT TO GO GET KAGOME BACK WITHOUT ME KNOWING?! WELL GUESS WHAT? NOW YOU'RE GETTING PUNISHMENT!"

Sango threw her weapon at Inuyasha's head hitting of course and sending him flying about the length of a football field. Sango had been holding in a lot of anger fo the half demon and was releasing it now. She hit him over and over again leaving bruise upon bruise. Kouga could hear Inuyasha's cries for help as he ran away but just laughed.

"HAHA that's what he gets for disobeying her and for hurting Kagome. Note to self ask demon slayer girl for help if I am going into a fight."

Then Kouga ran off towards the den where Kagome was waiting for him patiently but nervously. She didn't know how much more time the suffering man had. Then right when Kagome was about to walk out to ask if Kouga was there yet he ran into the cave and into Kagome. (CRASH)

Kagome got knocked over sliding in the cave floor and Kouga just stood there. He hardly even felt it. Kouga panicked even so when he saw what he had done. Instinctively he rushed to her side and helped her up.

"Oh my god Kagome! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there. I was just trying to get to you as fast as I could. Did I hurt you or anything?"

Kagome stumbled a little bit when she tried to walk, but other than that she was fine.

"No Kouga, I'm fine you just bumped me that's all. Now give me the first aid kit the man needs it right now if you don't mind."

Kouga handed her the white box and then walked into the room following behind Kagome.

"Is he going to be alright, Kagome?"

Kagome's muscles' tensed and she sighed.

"Kouga, I'm really not sure. He went a really long time without treatment. Demon or not he will have to use what little strength he has left to fight to get through this, that much I am sure of. He will also have to be monitored around the clock so we know how he's doing. If we're not careful this could turn into an infection and a bad one at that."

Kouga sighed heavily with yet more sadness alarming Kagome more.

"Kouga please don't be even more sad. I bet he'll make through. He made it through this far, so he's gotta be strong."

Kouga masked his sadness with a cocky grin and looked at Kagome trying to fool her.

"What are you talkin about Kagome? I'm not sad. I'm just thinking about stuff."

He failed horribly.

"Kouga you're not foolin me! I know you're sad. Why don't you just admit it?"

Kouga turned to her his perfect deep ocean blue eyes showing false excitement and something else that Kagome couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Kagome can I talk to you, alone for a moment. I need to tell you something."

"Sure Kouga, what is it?"

Kouga took her by the hand and lead her to his room. He sat on the edge of his bed and patted the space beside him. Kagome took the invitation and sat down beside him. She was confused and angry. Angry that he was lying to her just to try and make it seem like he was strong.

"Kagome remember how we met, and how I declared my love for you? How it was so sudden?"

Kagome nodded hesitantly.

"Well I thought I loved you then and now I'm more sure than ever than that.. I was right. I am in love with you. You're strong, smart, funny, beautiful, loyal, and so so much more. There is just something that bother's me."

"What is it Kouga?"

Kouga tok a deep breath and then looked at Kagome with hurt eyes.

"I saw you fight for my tribe with the Birds Of Paradise. Heal the wounded here. And cry so much out of hurt time ad time again. When you came here you were again hurt and now, you're not. Just answer me one question, Kagome… do you still love Inuyasha?"

Kagome grimaced for a second and then turned her gaze to the ground now smiling.

"Kouga, you're right. I was hurt time and time again. And I was still so stupid not to see who really loved me all that time, it was you. You were always trying to persuade me and I refused every time. And now I see who is best for me and who I really love. I don't love Inuyasha. I love someone else someone that I didn't love before the way I do now."

Kouga grabbed her hand and put his finger under chin so her gaze met his in a clash of brown and blue.

"Kagome who do you love? Honestly, tell me the truth and I shall except it. I wont try to stop you from whatever your decision may be."

Kagome giggled a little bit which confused Kouga. He was tying to be secret and she was laughing. How rude.

"Ugh Kagome, why are you laughing. I know I'm not good with this romantic junk, but I'm trying and you should too."

Kagome was in a full blown giggle fit and was trying to talk.

"Heheheh.. Kouga I'm not trying to…bwhaha..do this on purpose, but you're kinda…whawhah…. over doing it a bit. Now stop making me laugh so I can tell you."

Kouga pretended to lock up his mouth and throw away the imaginary key over his shoulder. Kagome took a deep breath to silence her laughter and then continued her part of the conversation.

"Kouga, I'm just gonna get it out in the open right now. You are the one I love. _**You**_, not Inuyasha, not anyone else. I have seen it now. And now, I don't feel sad about the Inuyasha thing. You filled the empty space that he made. I want to be with you. I want you to be happy with me. And I know that if you still want to be we can be together and defeat Naraku. _We_ could avenge your fallen comrads and be together at the same time. I, really just want to be with you Kouga."

Kouga took in a sharp breath at my words and then Kagome was in another of his ear hugs before she could even understand what was happening.

"Oh Kagome that's all I wanted to hear this whole time you've been here. I always knew that I would win you over! Oh I can't wait to see that Inuyasha-Mutt again and tell him about this. We'll be able to defeat Naraku easy now, with you at my side."

Kagome smiled and put her hands around his neck bringing him down into a kiss.

"Now about cheerig you up about the whole Seni thing. I talked to Hikoni about what the best way would be and she told me lots of physical contact and stuff. Is that okay with you my leader or should I go prepare for our journey to Naraku?"

Kouga chuckled evily and then cocked an eyebrow.

"I prefer the pyscical contact myself, but you probably should get ready. First though I gotta get somethin straight."

Kagome giggled and nodded her head signaling him to continue.

"So, now this means you're my mate. You will _have_ to bare my mark . Does that bother you?"Kagome sighed and turned from her yellow backpack to him.

"No Kouga it doesn't bother me. I just don't want people to think that I am a lesser person for making my decision so young. I mean what'll my mom think?"

Kouga laughed and then got up from his bed and nonchalantly walked over to Kagome with his arms spread out wide.

"Oh Kagome, whatever happens I'll help you get through it so don't worry about it okay?"

"Okay well, we should get some sleep go ahead and mark me. I'm tired."

Kouga gave a throaty chuckle and then bit Kagome's neck ust enough so his teeth mark would linger. She whimpered a bit but as soon as her tiny wound stopped bleeding she drifted off to sleep in Kouga's arms. He smiled down on her and then carried her his bed with care. After settling her in he took off his chest plate and then climbed in behind her. And for the first night in a long time, Kouga slept peacefully thinking about Kagome being his now, finally.


	8. Final Battle

Don't sue me I don't own Inuyasha okay? There make myself feel less important. ( LOL JUST KIDDING!!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouga and Kagome awoke the next morning very early. Kouga being the gentleman that he wants to be (for Kagome) tried to cook her fish for her, but ended up scorching it to heck and back. So Kagome took another fish and prepared her fish showing Kouga how. After their short breakfast, the rest of the tribe decided to get up and start their daily chores.

"So Kagome, are you ready to go search for Naraku, we need to get moving before noon or we will be going late into the night."

Kagome threw he yellow pack over her shoulder and took Kouga's hand.

"Yeah Kouga lets go. I wanna find Naraku before Inuyasha gets to him. We don't wanna miss the action now, do we?"

Kouga chuckled a lil bit nodding his head.

"All right Kagome climb on."

He knelt down and picked up Kagome as if she were a feather and ran off after yelling some orders out in wolf that Kagome didn't understand. They ran a long time before Kagome sensed anything, but then she could feel a faint presence. She took in a sharp breath and squeezed Kouga's shoulder.

"Kagome, what's the matter?"

"Kouga, I sense a jewel shard and a big one at that. It has to be Naraku."

She pointed to the direction her head told her it was coming from and Kouga followed precisely. He put his nose n the air slowing a lil just to see if he could get a scent and he gt what he wished. He let out and evil chuckle.

"Ha-ha, that stupid Naraku, he's gonna lead us right to him. He's not far now, Kagome I want you to be on your guard. I don't want anything happening to you."

Kagome nodded and he on tighter as Kouga sped up into his normal speed. Then just as he said Naraku's castle appeared. It was protected by a huge barrier that looked impenetrable. Kouga set Kagome down and went to work trying to break down the barrier. But he failed sadly and looked like he was about to blow up with frustration.

"AAHHHH!! THE OE TIME THE MUTT ISN'T HERE WITH THAT SWORD OF HIS THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER BARRIER THAT NEEDS BREAKING. THAT NARAKU I SUCH A COWARD!! WELL REAL WARRIORS DON'T NEED ANY STINKIN BARRIERS TO PROTECT THEMSELVES. ONLY PEOPLE THAT ARE TO WEAK TO FACE THEIR ENEMIES DO THAT. WELL I GUESS THAT'S NARAKU FOR YA."

Kagome walked over to livid demon and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Kouga would you calm down. Naraku' barriers are very annoying , but you can't always use brute force to get inside. Will you hold on for about 5 minutes o I can think?"

Kouga heaved and heavy sigh and crossed his arms. Kagome concentrated on the barrier pacing back and forth and then something clicked in her head. She stopped pacing and gt Kouga's attention.

"Kouga, isn't Naraku using the power of the Sacred Jewel to produce this barrier?"

Kouga nodded with a perplexed look on his face.

"Well, I am the rightful guardian of the jewel. I should have some sort of connection with it. I think if I try to get in touch with it I could make this barrier come down. I don't know why I didn't ever see it before."

Kouga went wide eyed, he grabbed Kagome's hand and lead her to the spot where he was trying to get in before.

"You might just be right there Kagome. Try right here where I was hitting it, it may have weakened it some. If you can't do it it's okay just try. I can smell that Mutt coming. He'll be here pretty soon."

Kagome nodded and took a deep breath she put here hands out in front of her. Her hands started to glow and she stepped forward. The barrier shied away from her body and she stepped through the hole her powers made. She opened her eyes when she was on the other side. She clapped to herself and then turned around to her proud, smiling mate behind her. She put out her hands closed her eyes and then the barrier opened again just big enough for Kouga to slip through without touching the barrier walls.

"Wow, that was great Kagome. But then again when I think about you and your abilities nothing else but amazing comes to mind."

Kagome gave a slight blush and then kissed Kouga on the cheek and turned away quickly so he couldn't get his hands around her.

"Always leave em' wanting more." Kagome thought to herself.

Kouga blushed furiously and then stretched his arms wide expecting a hug or something like that, but caught on to her little game after she so rudely turned around, he sighed, but then laughed a little bit at her childish ways.

"Oh so Kagome wants to play a little game eh? Well two can play that same game my dear love. Just remember that I have demon senses to help my game." Kouga thought.

The two walked on for about another 10 minutes finding the best way to ambush Naraku. Kouga could smell him outside the castle and he scrunched his nose in disapproval.

"Kagome it's time. One the count of three I'm gonna jump over the wall and try to ambush him. Get on my back."

Kagome nodded and did as she was told not bothering to remind him to use the word please. It was to serious of a time to do that Kouga counted to three and then leaped over the castle wall effortlessly and gracefully. He landed on the hard stone ground beneath him and ran a few yards ahead of them and stopped to be greeted by Kagura's Dace of the Dragon. Koga dodged it perfectly and planted a swift kick to the face to Kagura.

"AAHH YOU WRECHED WOLF, I'LL BURN YOU ALIVE AND DANCE ON THE ASHES. AND THEN THAT PRETTY LITTLE PRIESTESS ON YOUR BACK WILL BE MY DINNER."

Kouga scoffed and set Kagome on the ground.

"For one Kagura, you wont ever defeat me. Two Kagome's priestess powers you were just mocking would prevent you from even touching her. And three you're the only one that's gonna be lunch cuz I'm sure my wolves wouldn't mind eating you. They haven't eaten hags in a long time though. But I'm certain they could adjust."

Kagura let out a low almost growl like sound and they with a flick of her wrist sent another Dance of the Dragon towards Kouga. He jumped up and then turned so that he would be in a diving position. Kagura couldn't keep up with his speed and didn't know where he went. She looked all around with a panicked look in her eyes and then looked up as if on cue to scream one last time before Kouga smashed her into the earth under them. Kagome felt the ground shake and she shuddered as if there was a chill in the air.

"I guess Kagura's finished" Kagome thought not realizing Kouga hadn't got up yet.

She walked over to the colossal hole in the ground with caution and then peaked over the edge.

"Oh No Kouga! Are you alright?"

Kagome rushed down into the hole where a slightly crippled Kouga lay. He turned to her with a smile.

"Hey there Kagome, I suppose Kagura's dead. I think I broke my leg though. I cant move it and it hurts really bad."

Kagome looked down to her mate's wounded leg and winced almost feeling like she could almost feel his pain.

"Oh dear Kouga. Why do you have to be such a brute all the time?? For once I would like to see you thinking about what you're gonna do in a battle instead of just blindly rushing in like that. God now I gotta heal you before Naraku comes out and kills us both."

Kouga chuckled at her worry for him and she almost ripped out his throat.

"Kouga this isn't funny!!"

He stopped his laughter and then placed a soft and dusty hand on her inflamed (with anger not blushing) cheek.

"Love, I would never let him do that to you. I would shield you from any attacks even if the cost was my own life."

Kagome smiled and put her hands on his leg causing him to wince.

"Sorry, but Kouga ending your life means ending mine. I, am your mate after all even if we haven't mated yet."

Kouga smiled at her. It was her favorite smile. One that wasn't cocky, but instead loving and compassionate with a hint of veracity. Kouga dropped his hand from her cheek and found her leg on the ground beside him. With his hand on her leg Kagome closed her eyes and focused on healing her mate as fat as she could. The pink glow in her hands was brighter than ever before. It was so bright Kouga had to close his eyes. It was almost blinding. Kagome managed to heal his leg shortly and he was back bouncing around just before Naraku came out of hiding within the castle.

"Ah Kouga the young leader of the Demon Wolf Tribe and Priestess Kagome. It's so nice to have you here. Where is Inuyasha I hoped he would be here to help liven the party some."

Naraku let out his evil laugh that made both Kagome and Kouga disgusted.

"Oh don't worry Naraku Inuyasha will be here after I kill you. He's almost here now, but it wont take long to end this."

Kagome tapped on Kouga's shoulder making him turn around.

"Kouga think about this. I am not goin to heal your stupid butt again if you get hurt."

Kouga gave her a cocky smile and planted a quick peck on the cheek.

"My dear Kagome, do not worry about my safety this time, I am fully prepared and won't lose to this stupid half breed."

Kagome smiled as he ran over to Naraku and shouted, " I wish I could believe that. And that you're not just saying that to make me feel better."

Kouga laughed and kick Naraku in the jaw with a swift motion. Naraku screamed in pain and then got back up, hovering above the ground. He wiped the blood from hs mouth on the sleeve of his kimono.

"Ha, don't you get it wolf boy? You _**cannot**_ kill_ me_. I have no heart. I cut that thing out a long time ago."

Naraku held out his hand and then a squishy red pulsing thing appeared in his hand. Kagome assumed it was his heart. That heart that yearned for Kikyo's touch and Inuaysha's death. Kagome got an idea and took an arrow out of the quiver on her back. She notched the arrow in and took aim on the heart. Naraku begin throwing the heart up and down in his hand as if it were a hacky sack. He began to laugh.

"So, Kouga, you actually think that you could kill me with out this beating in my chest do you? Well then, I'd like to see you try."

Kagome freed the arrow from the tightly wound string and let it fly through the air like a bird. A pink light followed it streaming through the sky with amazing beauty. Naraku became wide eyed. (His eyes were like dinner plates he-he O.O) He tried to move, but found it was to late.

"**NARAKU, SHUT UP ABOUT YOURSELF!! YOU STUPID MURDERER. YOU'LL PAY FOR KILLING ALL THOSE PEOPLE AND DEMONS! DIE FOR GOOD NOW!**"

Kagome watched as his body disintegrated under the light along with the heart. And then an almost completed Shikon Jewel floated down almost magic like into Kagome cupped hands. She smiled and walked over to the dumbfounded Kouga. He slowly looked at her and then sigh.

"Kagome, how did you do it?" Kouga asked in a husky and surprised tone.

Kagome giggled.

"Well guys always babble on about their strength and capabilities so I used it to my advantage. And-"

"Kagome I' not following you here." Kouga interrupted her.

"Ugh, would ya let me finish?"

Kouga nodded and then looked at her hoping she could answer his question.

"Well Kouga, I know how hard headed men are. That being so I used it to my advantage. Naraku would have stood there all day and talked about his strength if I didn't shut him up. So I figured he would be to distracted to tell that I was going to attack. Since he had his heart in his hand that just made it all easier. Now he's dead and gone for sure now, and he wont ever bother anyone again."

Kouga made and "O" shape with his mouth and got a cocky smile. " Hey Kagome you have the rest of the jewel now. We can make a wish and bring the people who died because of Naraku back to life. That mean's my pack will be back too!"

Kouga got up and hopped around a little bit and then plopped back down next to Kagome. He took his nail and cut into each of his legs and removed the shards inside. He handed them to Kagome with an excited look on his face. Kagome took the jewel shards and then gasped.

"Kagome, what's the matter is something wrong?"

Kagome shook her head and looked at the shards in her hands.

"It's nothing Kouga, it's just that these shards that were in your legs are amazingly pure and untouched by evil. I cant believe that they don't even have a trace of malice."

Kouga frowned. "Why would they? I'm not evil."

Kagome regretted her words and then gave and apologetic look to Kouga.

"I'm sorry Kouga I didn't mean it like that. What I was saying that even though you got mad and fought so much your shards stayed pure. It was actually meant as a compliment. I was saying that it shows me how good of a person you really are to not let it affect you like that. Even mine aren't this pure."

Kouga's expression brightened and her took her hand in his.

"Well Kagome I always had you in my mind. You're the good person that kept these jewel shards pure not me."

Kagome smiled, " But then why aren't mine as pure oh wise one?"

Kouga could hear the sarcasm in her voice. "Well Kagome you always were fighting with Mutt- Face and thinking about him. He isn't as pure as you, but even so he is the one that kept these from being like mine."

He held up the shards to show comparison. Kagome saw what he was talking about and then took all the shards in her hands and closed her eyes. She focused as if she were healing someone and then her hands started to glow just the same. She opened her hands once again after her glowing stopped and then in her hand there was the complete jewel. The two marveled in its beauty and everything was peaceful until there was a huge explosion behind them. Kagome and Kouga turned around in unison and together they sneered at what stood before them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well whad'ya think? Tell me if I'm doing good. I'm gonna try and make a poll for what you think should happen in the next chapter after the 8th. I haven't ever made one though so I'm not making any promises!!


	9. Back at The Den and Not Tonight

**Kouga and Kagome looked at who was standing before them. Kouga's teeth cringed and Kagome's eyebrows pushed together. It was the person the two wanted to see least. It was… Inuyasha.**

"**Well hey there ya scrawny wolf. Did Naraku already make his escape or did you decide to take a break?"**

**Kouga went to go lunge at Inuyasha, but Kagome prevented him from moving a muscle her hand placed in his. She stood up.**

"**No Inuyasha Naraku did**_** not**_** escape like usual and Kouga did **_**not**_** decide to take a break."**

**Inuyasha turned his nose up.**

"**Keh, well then what did happen? I bet Naraku wasn't even here." **

**Kagome was the one to lunge at Inuyasha this time and strangely he flinched unlike with Kouga. But Kouga held her back this time.**

"**No Inuyasha, Naraku was here. And **_**we**_ did fight him. He got to caught up in his ego much like you do and I killed him with my sacred arrow. He is no more and I have the jewel. We plan to use it to make a wish and bring back all who were killed because of Naraku. Unfortunately that doesn't include your precious Kikyo. So sorry for that. But then again her being the walking dead never did disturb you before."

Inuyasha went to go answer her, but stopped when he heard Sango running up behind him with Miroku ad the others.

"Inuyasha did you find Nar-"

She stopped talking at the sight of Kagome standing there and got the most sad look ever seen. She dropped her Hirikotsu and then almost stumbled over to Kagome. She stared at her long and hard and then threw her arms around her neck blubbering away.

"OH KAGOME….. I MISSED YOU SO MUCH… I DON'T KNOW HOW…. YOU DEALT WITH INUYASHA ALL THE…. TIME, I.. ALMOST KILLED…. HIM! WHEN YOU LEFT… IT WAS LIKE MY SISTER…. DIED!"

Kagome smiled and hugged the sobbing demon slayer back.

"There there Sango, everything's fine now. I'm alive and healthy so you can stop blubbering all over my fur okay?"

Sango lifted her head and smiled. She nodded and then turned back around to see an awe struck Inuyasha.

"GAH! SANGO, YOU AREN'T SUPPOSE O DO THAT. SHE IS WITH THE ENEMY NOW!! PLUS SHE STINKS LIKE A WOLF AND YOU'RE HUGGING HER??! COME ON NOW. WE GOTTA GET THE JEWEL AND LEAVE BEFORE YOU DO SOMETHING STUPID!"

Sango glowered at him and then walked back over to her Hirikotsu. Just about then Miroku ran up with Shippou on his shoulder. Sango took the huge bomerang ad threw it at Inuyasha. Naturally Inuyasha ran up a near by tree and hid there hoping Sango wouldn't find him. The two that had just showed up were very confused until Shippou saw the ery surprised Kagome standing by Kouga. He practically flew into her arms.

"Oh, Shippou, hey! I missed you! Has Inuyasha been nice to you?"

He snuggled up to her and sighed. " No he's been down right hateful to everyone. Why do you think Sango is chasing him around?"

Kagome giggled and Shippou laughed. Kouga saw how much the two were like mother and child and his heart swelled with compassion for the little boy. He didn't know why but he felt protective over him. Maybe it was because Kagome was like his mother and was Kagome's mate.

"Wow she will make a great mother.", Kouga thought.

"Uh Shippou?"

Shippou looked up to his _mother _and then to Kouga.

"Shippou, I'm happy I got to see you, but I have to get back home now. You see Kouga and I are mates now and I belong at the wolf den. I would love to stay but its getting dark and I don't want to worry Ginta and Hakakku to much."

Shippou held Kagome tighter "Oh Kagome, please don't go. I haven't seen you in such a long time and I missed you so much."

The boy began to tear up. Kagome went to go speak but Kouga beat her to it.

"Uh, Kagome, he could come stay with us at the den. He is like your child and no child should go without a mother. Besides we have room. An-WHA??"

Shippou sprang from Kagome's arms and onto Kouga. He hugged him tightly and was cuddling to his chest.

"OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU KOUGA!!!"

Kouga smiled nervously and them looked over to Kagome.

"Kagome get the kid off me."

Kagome turned her nose up. "Say please."

"Ugh Kagome, would'ya-"

"Say please or I'm not doin it."

Kouga sighed heavily and then bowed hi head in defeat.

"Fine,_ please_??"

Kagome smiled and took Shippou in her arms.

"Come now Shippou I'm the only one that's aloud to do that. Kouga isn't much of the touchy kinda person."

Kouga laughed "Oh Kagome, how right you are."

Sango was still trying to get Inuyasha, but gave up eventually. He stayed in the tree though not wanting to see Kagome. When it was time to leave Kagome said goodbye to Miroku and Sango. Then when they went to leave they heard Inuyasha screaming at them from in the tree.

"_YA BETTER RUN YOU STUPID JEWEL STEALIN FRADY CATS."_

Kagome turned around o the ball of her foot and huffed cursing under her breath.

"Sit Boy."

Inuyasha fell from the tree, to the ground leaving a deeper than usual impression in the ground. He sat there waiting for his _friends_ to come help him up. But, to his inconvenience they kept walking. He got up and dusted himself off muttering about how good of friends they were. So he decided to go find Kikyo. (Of course)

Kouga and Kagome walked a little while talking with Shippou. But then Kouga got tired of walking so he picked up Kagome who had Shippou in her arms and then sped off without warning. Shippou about fell out of her arms but then held on tight after that. He didn't want the same experience again. After running for about a while or so they reached the wolf den. The three walked in, Kagome and Kouga holding hands. Kagome set Shippou down with a gentle pat on the head and then lead him to a group of younger wolves around the same age as Shippou. Kagome knew all the children by now so it was easy to talk to them.

"Hey there children, this is my adopted son Shippou. He was left with Inuyasha when I left so when we saw Inuyasha today, Kouga saw how much we were hating to part again, and said that he could come stay with us. I want all of you to treat him like one of us and be nice to him. If you're not I'll tell Kouga how you're not doing what I said."

All the children agreed with a smile. And welcomed Shippou to the group with ease. They laughed and played for a long time until it was well into the night. Kagome called for Shippou to come to bed after dinner. Kagome lead them to her old room where she stayed the first night. He whimpered a little at her not letting him stay with her, but stopped when she invited one of his friends to come stay with him. The little kid know as Siori, almost hugged her but then composed himself quickly. The two young demons went to bed soon after that. Kagome sighed heavily and then stalked of to her quarters that she shared with Kouga. He was already there when she arrived. Of course he wanted to uh do things, but Kagome insisted she was far to tired to do that. After all she wasn't demon and she had used a lot of her powers today.

"But Kagome, if we don't mate soon then someone else will try to claim you. Do you want the same thing that happened with Seni to happen again?"

"No Kouga, I don't, I just am to tired tonight. I used my powers a lot today especially on healing your leg. I used double the power so it would be over quickly. Maybe tomorrow night. It said you had a week anyway."

Kouga rolled over and huffed angrily.

"Even though I love you, you sure are stubborn," He mumbled.

Kagome didn't like it that she had hurt Kouga's feelings, but she really was tired and she really could wait till tomorrow. She rolled over so that she and Kouga were about 3 centimeters across. She put her arm across his broad chest and pulled her self to him. Kouga still didn't move. He was to aggravated with her to do anything. Kagome wouldn't give up though, she wanted to be forgiven and forgiven now. With her arm still on his chest she began to rub tiny circles in his back with the other.

"Oh come on Kouga, don't be mad I am tired, honestly."

Still nothing. Though she could feel his body un-tense under her hands. She pulled her self up to his ear and allowed her breath to seep down his neck.

"Kouga, tomorrow will be the day. I promise that to you. And if not, I will throw myself off a cliff."

Kouga had had enough of her little antics. He rolled over with a smile and scooped Kagome up into his arms. He laid his chin on her shoulder and smiled into the darkness. Kagome put her hand around his neck and brought him down into a kiss and then broke away.

"Good night Kouga, my prince."

Kouga breathed out and then kissed her on the cheek.

"Good night my one and only love."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WELL..... tell me how i'm doin!! review please?!?! oh plus vote on th poll for what should happen in the next chapter it's on my profile.

Okay well thanx to all my faithful readers i promise to keep puttin out stories as long as im able.


	10. Promises and A Suprise Attack

Kouga, and Kagome, awoke the next morning smiling as usual. Kouga's nose was keen to the smells around him and, he smelled something burning outside. He walked out into the cave, Kagome on his arm wiping the sleep away from his eyes. Soon he figured out what was burning.

"AAAHHH, GINTA, YOU SET THE FISH ON FIRE. HURRY, PUT IT OUT BEFORE KOUGA GETS OUT HERE AND-"

But, he was cut off by Kouga clearing his throat and sighing heavily. Ginta turned around with a frightened look in his eyes and then stomped on the fish to put it. He laughed nervously and walked over to hide behind Hakakku, who now was the one nervously giggling.

"Uh hey there Kouga."

Kouga didn't answer.

"Oh Kouga, we're so sorry, it was an accident. We were just trying to cook Kagome some breakfast, but we left it on the fire to long and it burst into flames. But I guess you already know that though, huh?"

Kouga grunted and shook his head doubtfully. He turned and walked through the waterfall without another word leaving Kagome to show them how to prepare a cooked fish. It wasn't hard since they had another fish already on hand.

"Okay guys, watch."

Kagome took a stick shoved it threw the head and out the tail. (they cleaned the fish so there were no guts to squirt out anywhere, thank god.) She placed the fish over the fire and turned t every now and then just until it was golden brown around the edges.

"See, that's all you have to do. Just cook it until it's nice and golden brown. By the way, thanks, you guys for trying to help, that was very sweet of you guys."

Ginta and Hakakku, blushed and Kagome bit into her warm fish. It tasted just like when she traveled with Inuyasha and the gang. It brought back memories that she didn't want to see. After all she had Kouga and she wanted to make new memories with him, even though she knew she would never be able to forget all the things that happened in her travels with _him_.

"Okay, well I'm done, I'm gonna go see why Kouga walked out like that. He was probably trying not to blow up when I was here. He's so stubborn some times he's gotta learn to just let it roll of his back for once."

Hakakku and Ginta nodded there heads in agreement checking to make sure Kouga couldn't see them first. Kagome walked outside and looked around. Up on a hill to the East of the den she could see Kouga sitting on the ground watching some of the young pups play. He had a depressed look on his face and a sad look in his eyes. Kouga walked over to him and sat down next to him. He didn't even seem to notice her, but she knew he did.

"Kouga what's the matter? Usually you would've tore those guys heads off, but you walked away without a word. What's buggin you?"

Kagome asked with pleading eyes. Kouga huffed another heavy sigh and then turned his head so that he could look at Kagome as he spoke. His tone was sad.

"Kagome, look at those kids over there."

Kagome watched the tiny children playing and then shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah they're kids so what?"

"So what means that they will be here for the next generation to come along and I won't be able to lead the tribe after a certain age. What those two twits did in there just reminded me of something that a kid would do for a mother or father. I just wanna have someone to do that for me one day, at least so I know that when I step down as the leader of the tribe I will know that I trained this person to be a strong and thoughtful leader, just like there old man."

Kagome took in a sharp breath. "Kouga I didn't know you ever felt like this. Why didn't you tell me before? I feel terrible now."

Kouga's eyes changed to pain and sorrow now. "Oh, Kagome, don't fell bad. Just like you said you didn't know. This is why I didn't tell you cuz I didn't want you feeling like it was your fault. It's mine, I should'a told you before and not have kept my feelings inside."

Kagome leaned on his shoulder. He rested his cheek on top of her head. The two watched the kids play a little more.

"Kouga, I promised you tonight and I will keep that promise. But I'm gonna add on to that promise I made you. I promise to try for a child no matter what happens. That means _whatever _it takes. I just hope it'll work with me being a priestess and all."

Kouga looked down to her and saw that she was crying. He scooped her up in his arms and cradled her.

"Kagome, why are you crying , love?" He begged. She wiped her tears away and looked up to him.

"Oh, am I crying I didn't realize. I was just thinking about, how I wanted all of what I have now, but with Inuyasha. I never realized how big of a jerk he was to me until I left that day. I'm just happy that I did because pretty soon I would've been reduced to nothing. He was tearing away at me like acid. Taking more and more with each touch. And then at last the burning stopped when you brought me here that day. I am grateful you did that thank you."

She snuggled closer to him. He had never heard this from Kagome and was kinda shocked that she opened up to him so easily.

"Wow Kagome, I never knew you felt like that either. I'm glad I could make the burning stop. Even if you weren't in pain when you were around that Mutt-Face I still don't want you to be in pain anytime. it's my turn to make a promise to you now."

Kagome tense as she turned to look up at him. "What is it Kouga?"

"I promise to make sure that you are never in pain again. No way will my woman be n pain as long as I'm able to protect you. And if I'm not able, then I'll send someone with you."

Kagome giggled and put a hand on his cheek just so that her hand could feel his warmth that radiated off of him like he was a heater.

It was now late afternoon about 4:00 and Kagome was preparing dinner with Hikoni and the other females. Shippou was on her back like always talking about some of his new friends and how he like it a lot better here than with Inuyasha. At around 5:00 dinner was ready (earlier than usual) and there was a lot of noise in the main den. At around 7:00 everyone in the tribe had eaten even the guards and were extremely satisfied. Kagome had made beef stew that was seemingly magic. If they hadn't of run out the whole tribe would've kept eating and eating. It was a slow day. Nothing not even a low class demon like Shippou showed up ad it was annoying Kouga how quiet the forest was. But since he didn't know why the thought left his mind without reoccurring . Well at least until later on when everyone was asleep except for Kagome and Kouga. Just as they went to go slip into bed there was a huge explosion. Kagome, and Kouga expected Inuyasha to be the culprit, but his scent was nowhere. Kouga and Kagome ran out into the main den. Kagome had her quiver on her back and her bow in her hand. Kouga got into his fighting stance beside her. They were back to back standing toward the explosion. When the dust settled there was a huge demon larger than a small mountain standing outside the cave. Kouga, cocked and eyebrow and Kagome shuddered.

"So this thing is the reason nothing was in the forest today, eh? It scared all of the creatures away. They were smart, cuz this things aura seems powerful, but that could be a trick too."

The demon hit the side of the mountain again causing it to shake.

"We gotta defeat this thing before it brings down the whole mountain den and all. If we don't all of our brothers and sister will be dead and we wont be able to revive them. We still have to make our wish on the jewel to revive the ones that dies because of Naraku."

Kouga nodded. He kissed Kagome on the lips with passion.

"I'll go and defeat it. I want you to stay here and help with the others. Please be careful I don't sense anything else here but I don't know if this thing has lackeys or not. Just keep a barrier around you please. It would make me feel a little better."

"But, Kouga, I don't want you to leave. Please, I don't want you getting hurt or-,"

She was cut of by his finger on her lips.

"I promise to be extra careful just for you okay? Now I gotta go get rid of this thing. I love you.""I love you too, Kouga, come back to me in one piece. Remember to think about your moves please." She pleaded.

He nodded and in a whirlwind of dust and leaves was gone outside. Kagome put up her barrier and walked around making sure that everyone was okay and hadn't been hit by any of the falling rocks from the caves roof. There were a couple of minor injuries but nothing major. Nothing a couple of bandages couldn't fix. A baby was left alone for one minute and then a rock slide happened, and was headed straight for the baby. Kagome didn't think, he didn't have to she ran towards the baby and let her barrier disappear. She caught the baby just in time barely dodging the oncoming rocks. After and made sure the baby was fine a very frantic Hikoni came running up to her.

"Oh, thank you Sister Kagome, you saved Sufi. How ever can repay you?"

"Oh, nothing. I don't want you to repay me I, didn't do it because of the. I saved her because I didn't want her to die. Just please get somewhere safe. don't want anything happening t anyone else."

Hikoni nodded and ran to her husband who was staring at Kagome with a thankful expression and grateful eyes. Kagome smiled at him and went to walk out to help Kouga but was picked up by something. And in a flash of white and red she was gone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looks like Kagome's promise couldn't be kept after all. Who could've taken Kagome without Kouga sensing it? And why would they take her? All questions that will be answered if you just review. ( Good reviews please!!??) Sorry folks i kknow you were expecting Kagome to be mated but I was thinking ad i thought it should hapen later in the story the poll will still be up for voting I'll just change the title. I promise to put that part of the story in later! Thanks again!!


	11. Kidnapper Revealed & Outa Control Kouga

WOW OVER 4300 WORDS. THIS TOOK ME FOREVER TO WRITE ENJOY!! I do not own Inuyasha. I would just like to say thanx Animalgurl33 for helping e figure out what to do with this chapter. Thank you and I would like to hear any ideas anyone has for me. I just want you to be nice. Okay thanx review!

------------WITH KAGOME & KIDNAPPER------------

"What the?!? What are you doing?? Put me the heck down!!"

Kagome began beating on her kidnapper's back as hard as she could. The kidnapper did not stop running though. _She_ kept running, silently. And then when they were over the mountain and _over_ a river She stopped. She threw Kagome down with a thud and flipped her hair. Her voice was annoying, and high pitched with a whine in each word.

"Shut Up Wench! Just sit here and look ugly would ya?! I'm sick of you always getting in the way of me. And soon that will be over and my life will happy. Well, as soon as _I_, get my beloved Kouga that is."

Kagome could now see her face and was furious. It was the annoying dimwitted red head, Ayame. She, was her kidnapper. And she was telling her to shut up. She wouldn't stand for it.

"Oh hi there, Ayame. So why'd you kidnap me, huh? Afraid that you're chance with Kouga is gonna be gone soon? Oh poow wittle baby. Well let me tell you something. Oh wait no let me show you something."

Kagome pulled away her hair so that the crook of her neck was visible. Ayame gasped, her eyes wide with horror. She growled after she got over her shock, and lunged at Kagome. She hit Kagome and knocked her into a tree with immense force. Kagome heard something crack and he leg was burning with pain. Her head was pounding to since it hit the tree first. The tree also caused her to bruise her side and arm. Ayame lunged at Kagome again who put up a barrier with a smug look. This time Kagome caught on. Ayame landed on the ground with a thud after being repelled backwards. She got up and wiped away the blood from her lip.

"So the little priestess learned a new trick, huh? Well, lets see if you can handle this."

Ayame pulled the Iris from her hair that was missing one petal and stabbed it at the barrier with a flick of her wrist. Kagome closed her eyes and strengthened the barrier. The Iris dissolved under her hand and burned her fingers. Ayame pulled back blowing on her fingers.

"You'll pay for that. Just wait, I'll figure out a way in there, and when I do you're through. Done, over, no more, dead."

Kagome laughed in her face and then sat down in the dirt cross legged.

"I'd like to say that I'd like to see you try, Ayame, but then I'd be lying to you and myself. You have tried and failed, so there's no use. Plus I don't want to see your ugly face or hear your whiny annoying voice. So just give up already and run home to your old Granpa with your tail between your legs."

Ayame growled again and then sat down glaring daggers at Kagome.

"Oh don't worry. I just realized that I just have to wait for Koga to get here."

Kagome scoffed and went back to concentrating.

--------WITH KOUGA AND THE DEMON--------

Kouga gave a solid round house kick in the air to the demon's jaw and landed gracefully on the ground. He put his hands up in front of him and bounced around like a boxer.

"Come on ya dumb demon. I float like a Bird of Paradise sting like a Simnasho. You can't be that slow and fight me. I'm the fastest thing alive and you don't even compare."

While Kouga's was gloating he didn't realize that the demon had gotten up. The demon punched the ground where Kouga was standing, but he jumped just before the huge fist hit the ground. Although the fist didn't hit him, Kouga still got hit with impact form the blast. He went flying into a nearby tree and hit his head. She struggled to get to his feet and he was seeing double by that time. The demon swung at him again and he barely dodged it. He was having trouble seeing which way it was coming from. Just as he landed on his feet Hikoni came running up to him out of breath. He turned to her and then saw her worried and horrified expression.

"Hikoni, what happened? Is everyone okay?"

She bent over trying to get her breath.

"*BREATH* KOUGA *BREATH* EVERYONE'S FINE *BREATH* EXCEPT ONE."

"Who? WHO, HIKONI? WHO GOT HURT?!?"

She looked to him with pleading eyes and then burst into tears.

"I'M SORRY, KOUGA!! KAGOME! IT'S KAGOME!! SHE'S GONE!! THIS FLASH AF RED AND WHITE CAME THROUGH THE CAVE AND GRABBED KAGOME!! AND THEN SHE WAS GONE. THE OLY THING THAT WAS LEFT WAS THIS. THE WOLF FOUND IT GOING EAST."

She held out a battered and torn Iris petal. Kouga took it and knew exactly then what it was and who had taken his mate. His Kagome. He threw down the petal and stomped it into the ground. He turned around to face the demon again. He tightened hi fist and his arms started shaking.

"Thank you, Hikoni. I will go find Kagome in just a minute. But right now I want you to go back to then den and tell everyone that everything is going to be alright and I will be home by tomorrow. But, right now run, cuz I don't know if I can control myself any longer."

Hikoni knew he was serious and turned around. She ran back to the den as fast as she could. Kouga gave the monster a cocky grin, and closed his eyes. He pointed to the demon.

"You… YOU are the reason my Kagome is gone. If you hadn't been that stupid Ayame's distraction then I would've been there to protect her. And if she hadn't told you to do it then you wouldn't have come. Well I'll deal with her later. But now you're going down once in for all."

The demon looked at him strangely as if he had spoken gibberish. The Kouga opened his eyes. The were almost glowing red. His teeth and claws grew out ad his tail began an evil like swishing. Back and forth, back and forth. The demon watched it as it did. And then he stopped. Kouga popped his knuckles and then jumped up high into the air so he was face to face with the demon. He had and evil sneer on his face.

"Ha. See ya."

He punched the demon in the face and grabbed it's head. He spun around breaking the neck in a swift motion. The crack could be heard all the way back at the den. The pups whimpered. The demon landed on the ground and Kouga threw the head over his shoulder. It seemed that his strength had increased to. Kouga looked at the blood on his hand. The smell danced into his nose. Kouga's blank dace turned into a cocky frightening grin. Kagome's favorite smile that he wore so well was now gone. It wasn't with the Kouga that was now racing through the forest. (His speed increased too. It was like he wasn't even touching the ground. He couldn't even see the trees as the flew by.) Racing toward the one that kidnapped his love the one that he wanted to kill, Ayame. Anything to make his burning eyes go away. Anything to make the adrenalin rush from blood go away. Anything to get Kagome back into his arms.

Kouga's normal mind wanted to get out but didn't know how. It was like he was trapped in space. It was dark. But, he could see where his demon mind was going. He heard everything he was thinking and was appalled. He hated being trapped. He wasn't worried about what his demon mind was thinking, he was more worried about what his actions would be. He was worried that maybe he wouldn't be able to tell Ayame and Kagome apart. He was afraid that maybe it would be him to end her life at such a young age. He was afraid, afraid for the first time in his life. Only if he could get control over his body again.

-------------------WITH KAGOME AND AYAME-----------------------

Ayame still was sitting there. She hadn't moved and had Kagome. Her barrier still standing just as strong as it always had. Her strength was depleting and fast. The barrier she was keeping up also burned out her energy. The only thing that was keeping it up was he fact that she knew Kouga would come to save her. Kouga ran over the mountain and jumped across the river. He followed the scent for another 3 seconds and came into the clearing where Kagome, and Ayame sat. Ayame stood up and flipped her hair again. She looked at him with fire in her eyes.

"Hey there, Kouga, I'm glad you came. So no we can leave."

Kouga scoffed and gave a very Naraku like chuckle. Kagome shivered when she opened her eyes and saw her mate ad what had become of him. Kouga looked to her his face not showing any emotion.

"Since when did Kouga get such a good pokerface?" Kagome thought.

Kouga's normal mind that was trapped saw her through his demon side eyes. He wanted to reach out to her and hold her. But try as he might he couldn't get him to move a muscle. Kouga turned back to Ayame. Ayame lunged at him attempting grab him, but missed. Kouga just put out his arm and Ayame crashed into it miserably she was out cold just like that. Kagome had never seen Kouga like this before. So much blood thirst n someones eyes. So much hate in someones laugh. If she didn't know better she would have that that he was Naraku's reincarnation. He walked over to the frightened Kagome and punched the barrier. His hand repelled backwards he stared at his burnt skin as if it were a paper cut. Kagome couldn't believe what was happening.

"Kouga stop!"

Kouga didn't listen though. He kept punching away. Kagome couldn't stand it anymore. She let her barrier fall and jumped onto Kouga. He surprisingly knocked him over. Kagome straddled his stomach and pinned down his arms the best she could with her knees. She bit her lip as he snarled at her with his crimson red eyes burning into her heart. Kagome could just see her real mate's smile forming on his face in her mind. Kouga's normal side saw the pain in her eyes and couldn't stand it anymore. He couldn't watch her. Kagome heard Kouga snarl again and had had enough. Kagome took her right hand and pulled her hair up with her left she tied her hair into a ponytail. Then her hand met Kouga's face. A pink hand print was left where the contact was made. Kouga still was out of it. He snarled back, but wouldn't go beyond that.

"He has to be in there, somewhere. I know he is. He would've already killed me if he wasn't." Kagome thought.

She smacked him again and again, but nothing worked. Kouga just sat there snarling with his teeth bared. Kagome knew what she had to do, she couldn't deal with seeing him like this any longer. Not fighting to not kill her. She didn't wasn't to have to smack him again. She leaned down with her knees still pinned on his knees she pushed her face to his. He lips met his cheek and then his lips.

"Come on Kouga, I know you're in there. I just hope I can get you back. I don't want to lose you. Not ever. Especially not like this. Kouga I love you too much. Please let this work."

Kouga's normal side heard her thoughts as if she were speaking them into his ear. He looked up to see, that she was kissing him. And then, there was a tiny light in the deep space that he was trapped in. Kouga instantly got up ran to the light hoping it wouldn't disappear. As soon as he got there the light got bigger, Kagome started kissing Kouga more passionately. And oddly demon Kouga was responding. Kouga saw the outside world through the light. He stepped through the light and suddenly was returned into the real world around him. He was kissing Kagome now not his demon side. He pulled her closer and broke of the kiss panting and gasping for air. Kagome winced at the pain in her side. Kagome didn't know what was going on. She pulled away.

"What? Let go of me!! I guess I'm not getting Kouga back."

Tears welled in her eyes and she turned away. Kouga grabbed her again and turned her around.

"Kagome, it is me. I'm back. I don't know how, but you managed to get me back. Oh, Kagome, I'm so happy to be back. I wanted to be with you so badly. I could see everything that my demon side was doing, but coulnt do anything about it. I felt so helpless. I saw how you tried to get me back and how scared of me you were. I cant believe I actually did that to you. And, and-"

Kagome stopped his talking with her lips. She broke off the kiss after she needed air and smiled.

"Kouga, shut up and listen. We'll talk about this later. I can' think about it to much right now. I'm to happy to have you back. Now come on, we need to get back to the den. They'll probably freak out if we don't. Besides, I don't think Ginta and Hakakku will want to be the leaders any longer than they have to, when we were just attacked by a humongous demon that nearly wrecked our home."

Kagome pecked him on the cheek. She still had a sad look in her eyes, but tried to hide it. Kouga nodded and hugged Kagome once again. This time she moaned with the pain in her side. It was getting worse. Kouga didn't ay much attention to that. He was ust glad that he could actually touch her again.

"I'm, just so happy I, have you back in my arms, Kagome, love."

Kagome smiled and hugged him back. Then Kagome passed out in his arms. Ayame pushing her into that tree and keeping up that barrier for so long and putting all her strength into it so it couldn't be broken by Ayame drained her. She couldn't even keep her eyes open while talking to Kouga. That reminded Kouga that _she_ was still there. Oh so conveniently, Ayame was just getting up as they were leaving. Kouga turned around and glared at her as if his true demon side had taken over him again. His tail twitched at the sight of her as she began to cry.

"Kouga, put her down! You're my mate!! I cant stand it anymore. You're, coming with me and that's final."

Ayame went to get off her knees to grab Kouga, but he just kept staring at her. And then he broke the silence.

"Ayame, how dare you even think about kid napping Kagome. If she hadn't woken me up I would have killed you. And, as much as it pains me to say it I'm thankful. I don't want to kill you Ayame, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't either. You owe your life to Kagome for what she did. She put her own in danger to change me back. Now I want you to leave. You're not welcome on my lands anymore."

"Hmp, Kouga, I don't owe anything to that wench. And I wont stay off your lands you're not the boss of me. And I know you don't wanna kill me, you love me to much to do a thing like that."

Kouga turned around and started walking, which surprised Ayame that he didn't run.

"No, Ayame, I do **not** love you. I love Kagome. And yes you are going to stay off my lands, I am the leader of this tribe and what I say goes. I don't care who your granfather is. He has no say in who I banish, and that includes you. Godd bye Ayame I can't say that I hope to see you again because I don't."

With that Kouga turned into his whirlwind. He raced off towards the den. The den that Ayame and that reached monster attacked. Hopefully they would be there soon. Kouga wanted Kagome to be in their bed where she would be safe and protected. He couldn't explain the guilt he felt for letting anything happen to his precious Kagome. Even after he promised to protect her. Kouga couldn't let his thoughts of himself distract him now though, he had to get Kagome home. Kouga ran until he got to the cave with o stops. It took him a little bit longer since he was back into his normal state of mind. He ran straight pas everyone in the cave. He nearly tore of the pelts that hung in front of his door as he ran in. He set Kagome down with care and kissed her on the forehead. He held her hand and kneeled down on the floor.

-----KOUGA'S THOUGHTS-----

She looks so exhausted. And her leg is badly injured. It must have broken against that tree I smelled her blood on. I can't believe I let this happen. If only I would've smelled or sensed Ayame. That brat. Now that I think about it she really is stupid. How could she think that kid napping my love would make me love her. I need to get Hikoni in here. I would bandage her myself, but that would mean checking every part of her body. And checking that would mean undressing her. I don't have a problem with that, but Kagome will so I better not take any chances.

------NORMAL POV------

"HIKONI!?!," Kouga yelled.

A moment later Hikoni came in with a baby on her back.

"Yes Prince, Kouga? Is there something you need?"

Kouga nodded and looked and Kagome, with agonizing eyes.

"Yes, Hikoni, I need you to check Kagome out. I would do it, but I don't want her to be angry with me, since you have to uh….undress her. Would you do it please? She has a broken leg and probably a broken rib or two. I'm not sure if her head is hurt or not, but please check that after you fix her leg."

Hikoni smiled.

"Yes. Prince Kouga, I would be happy to help Sister Kagome. By the way are you okay? You're covered in blood."

Kouga looked down and sure enough, he was covered in blood. He shrugged and walked out of the cave.

"I am going to go wash up then. Please, have Kagome bandaged by the time I'm back. Thank you, for doing this. I owe you one."

Hikoni smiled and shook her head, but Kouga was already gone.

"Wow, he sure is crazy. I don't owe him anything, ad he knows it." Hikoni smile and started to undress Kagome. When her top was off, Kouga walked in again.

"Oh, Hikoni, I forgot my tow-"

Kouga's eyes nearly popped out of his head. Kagome had no top on. Hikoni turned around and her face turned red.

"AAHH!, PRINCE KOUGA, GET OUT, SISTER KAGOME, ISN'T DECENT!"

Hikoni shoved Kouga out of _**his**_room and stuck her tongue out.

"But, Hikoni I don't have a towel."

Hikoni threw a towel out from behind the furs and pointed her finger.

"GO!"

Kouga sighed and stalked of to the hot springs above the den on the mountain. Hikoni walked back over to the unconscious Kagome and sighed.

"That Kouga, he really should knock."

She went to work. It turned out that Kagome had 3 bruised ribs and 1 broken. Her leg was broken just like Kouga and Kagome suspected. Other than that her body was fine. Now, her head was a different story, she had a pretty good sized bump on the side of her head. She was still unconscious while all of her _check up_ was going on. Hikoni was well done by the time Kouga got back. All the blood was gone and his hair was down and wet. Hikoni bowed, and pointed to Kagome who she redressed in a golden silk kimono that had blue crescent moons scattered on it. The obi was the same shade of blue as the moons with golden crescent moons on it.

"She had 3 bruised ribs and 1 broken on her right side. Her left leg is broken and her head has a large bump on the right side. She isn't in good shape. I put her in a kimono because I didn't want her to have her bandages scraping up against her armor. She can keep the kimono it was one of the spare ones we had that was intended for your mate to wear. I have to go pick herbs now to make a pain ointment for her since she'll be n a lot of pain when she wakes up."

Kagome heard all of this. It was weird she could hear everything around her, but couldn't open her eyes. It was if she was dreaming. She wanted to see Kouga. He came to her side and sat on the edge of the bed. He entwined his fingers with hers and brushed away a few pieces of hair that were covering her eyes. Kagome flinched and her eyes fluttered open. She moaned and turned her head wincing to look at Kouga.

"Kagome, don't move, your injuries won't get better."

Kagome smiled weakly and stared at Kouga. With his hair down he looked human. Like a prince non the less though. His blue eyes lit up when he saw her open hers. His hand tensed.

"Kagome, love? It's me Kouga. How are you feeling?"

Kagome closed her eyes.

"Everything hurts, especially my left leg, ribs, and head. How did I get here?'

Kouga chuckled and kissed her softly.

"Well, when you hugged me you fainted in my arms. So I carried you here as fast as my feet would carry."

"Oh, and what of Ayame?"

Kouga's smile vanished.

"She got up right as I went to leave. She kept spitting lies at me, and I told her she was wrong. I banished her from my land. didn't want trash like her even near us."

"Oh, and how did I get all bandaged up, Kouga?"

Kouga's face turned red and he looked at her leg.

"Well.. Uh, I knew that you would have to be undressed to get bandaged up so I asked Hikoni to do it."

Kagome made a confused look.

"But, why Kouga?"

Kouga blushed again and put his other hand behind on behind his head. He laughed nervously will he spoke.

"Well, I figured if I changed your cloths and checked you out you would be angry with me, ad I didn't want you to do be mad."

Kagome smiled and raised her hand to move Kouga's hair behind one of his ears.

"Thank you, Kouga. Thank you for respecting my privacy while I was out of it."

Okay, now Kouga felt guilty, because he didn't tell Kagome that he walked in on her.

"Wait, Kagome, I didn't tell you everything."

Kagome cocked her head to the side as if she were a dog. Kouga continued not looking her in the eye."

"Well, I went to go to the hot springs since I was covered in the demons blood. But I forgot my towel. Hikoni already had you undresses, but I didn't know. So I walked in and there you were lying there topless. Hikoni kicked me out instantly, but I still felt bad."

Kagome giggled and put her hand on her ribs from laughing.

"TEHEHE, Kouga, it's okay, you didn't mean it, and you got kicked out anyway. Don't worry about it. I forgive you. After all I love you too much to get mad about something like that. It isn't like it wouldn't have happened sometime anyway."

Kouga sighed in relief and looked at Kagome. He was still blushing, he couldn't help but feel, somehow embarrassed about what had happened. It was probably because he likes her so much. Kagome smiled and took Kouga's had bringing it up to her mouth. She kissed his palm and gave his hand back.

"Kouga, I'm very tired. I'm going back to sleep. I love you."

Kouga smiled slightly and knelt down beside their bed. He kissed her on the lips with love and sadness. Kouga stood back up and waited at the door until her breathing evened out. Then he walked out, leaving his love to her slumber. Hopefully it would help her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay I know that I make it sound like he's a half demon when I say his normal side and his demon side, but I was just comparing his normal view and his out of control view. Well what did'ya think? Review please?!?! Good ones?!?!


	12. Waking Up Again

Kagome slept and slept. Days passed and Kouga was beginning to worry that she was going into Acoma. She wouldn't move and her breathing would stay even. Kouga had many sleepless night's worrying about his mate. And a lot of the time he never left her bedside. Hikoni was of great use, she would bath Kagome and change her bandages. Kouga was depressed and didn't talk much unless he was giving orders. Kouga thought that Kagome would never awake until one day when he was in the main den. Shippou came running out of Kouga's chamber with tears in his eyes. He ran straight up to Kouoga shouting and jumping around.

"KOUGA, COME QUICK, IT'S KAGOME!! SHE'S FINALLY WOKEN UP!!"

Kouga's heart skipped a beat upon hearing the young fox demon's words. He ran into his room and ran to his bed. Kagome was sitting up looking at the doorway as if she waiting for someone to come through it with Hikoni by her side. Her face looked confused yet happy when Kouga came in. he ran up to the other side of the bed and grabbed Kagome's hand.

"Oh, Kagome, thank the gods. You're awake! I'm so glad to see that you're okay. I was beginning to think you wouldn't ever open your beautiful eyes again."

Hikoni saw the two were having a moment so she backed out quietly leaving them alone. Kagome leaned her forehead against Kouga's and smiled.

"Kouga, I can't believe I slept this whole time. I'm sorry for worrying you, I guess I was so exhausted from the whole thing with Ayame. How long was I out?"

"Yes, Kagome, you slept for 3 days, but I understand that you used all of your powers on that barrier. Don't be sorry, I just wanted you to be alright. I feel horrible, this is all my fault, if I would've sensed Ayame, you wouldn't have been taken away from me. And then, you wouldn't be hurt. And the way you were afraid of me, when I was out of control, it made me furious. I wanted to grab you and hold you in my arms so badly, it made me feel like I lost you. I'm sorry. I was afraid."

Kouga tilted his head down. He stroked her hand. Kagome put a finger under his chin and made him look at her.

"Kouga, what are you talking about? I was never afraid of you. I was just afraid that I wouldn't be able to get you back. That I would never again see that cocky loving smile that I love so much. And if you're saying that It' your fault I got hurt then shut the heck up, cuz it's not. Nothings your fault, got that. And you ain't got nothing to be afraid of cuz that demon is gone, Kouga."

Kouga looked up with red eyes. Tears were being held back by pride as he spoke.

"But Kagome,… FOR THE FIRST TIME IN MY LIFE I WA AFRAID. I WASN'T AFRAID OF THAT WEAKLING MONSTER! I WAS AFRAID THAT I MIGHT HURT YOU, THAT I WOULD NEER GET TO HOLD YOU IN MY ARMS AGAIN. I WAS AFRAID THAT MAYBE YOU WOULD BE SCARED OFF BY WHAT I HAD DONE, AND WHAT WAITS INSIDE ME TO COME OUT WHEN I GET ANGRY. I WAS AFRAID OF LOSING YOU! YOU KAGOME. KAGOME I COULDN'T STAND LOSING YOU. IF I DID I WOULD DIE TOO. BUT THEN AGAIN I WOULD WELCOME DEATH, BECAUSE A LIFE WITHOUT YOU WOULDN'T BE LIVING. IT WOULD BE POINTLESS AND DULL. KAGOME DON'T YOU SEE? YOU ARE MY LIFE."

Kouga's tears escaped from their place then, and flowed freely down his cheeks. Kagome saw that this was hard for him. Hard to cry, hard to tell her his feelings. Kagome move mover to him until she was in his lap. Kagome threw her arms around Kouga's neck and brought him down into a loving, and white hot kiss. She moaned and pulled away reluctantly. Kouga's tears kept flowing though. Kagome put her head into the crook of his neck and then pulled her self up a little bit. She whispered as if she were a breeze just so he could barely hear her.

"_But, Kouga, don't you remember I'm blind when it comes to stuff like that. You don't have to be afraid anymore. I'm right here and I always will be. It's okay let it out. You need to get this out, Kouga, it will make you feel better. Please, I love you, and I don't wanna see you in pain anymore."_

Kouga hugged her to his body and closed his eyes. She rocked back in for humming as she did. He laid down with her in his arms. And eventually he calmed. His tears were gone and his sniffs were the only thing that could be heard inside the room. Kagome molded her body to his and snuggled up to his chest.

"So, Kouga, my prince, do you feel any better?"

Kouga chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"Yes, Kagome, my Princess. Thank you for asking. I have never had anything like that happen to me before. It was the first time that I have ever shed tears. Even as a boy I never did. My father was strict and wouldn't have anything to do with me if I did."

Kagome frowned.

"I'm sorry, that must've been hard on you, since you were a child and all. But don't worry now, because it doesn't matter if you cry with me. You can let yourself go. But it's okay f you choose not to. I understand that growing up it influenced not to show feelings. Heck I do it enough for the both of us anyway."

Kouga gave he a throaty laugh and then set her free of his hold. Kagome took his hand and put her feet of the bed. She then realized that she was in a kimono.

"Uh, Kouga, where is my armor?"

Kouga remembered that Hikoni put it back in the wardrobe. He dropped Kagome's hand and walked over to the wardrobe. Just like before he got out the armor and skirt. He gave them to Kagome. And went to go leave but was stopped by her hand.

"Uh Kouga…. I cant put this on by myself. My leg remember?"

Kouga blushed and then carried her to the doorway that led to the main den.

"HIKONI CAN YOU PLEASE COME HERE?"

Hikoni came running up immediately and stopped with a bow.

"Yes Prince Kouga?"

"Hikoni, will you help Kagome get changed back into her armor? I have to go hunting."

As if on cue Kagome's stomach growled and Kouga laughed. Hikoni smiled at the two and then nodded. She picked Kagome up and brought her back into the room. After about 5 minutes Kagome and Hikoni came back out, Kagome dressed in her armor. Shippou came in from playing and ran into her arms, with tears in his eyes.

"Oooooo, Kagome, your able to walk around. I'm glad. Me and Kouga got worried after the first day. Do you feel alright?"

Kagom giggled and hugged her _"son"_ closer to her neck.

"Oh, Shippou, yeah I feel a lot better now!! I'm glad I can walk too."

Kagome kissed Shippou on the cheek and set him down to be with his friends. Then Ginta and Hakakku came running up to her. They picked her up in a double bear hug and hopped around.

"Hey there Sister Kagome, how do you feel?" asked Ginta.

"We're so happy to see you out and about again. We thought you'd never wake up." said Hakakku.

Kagome giggled and managed to get them to put her down. (people were starting to stare) Then she gave each a hug and sat down.

"Well, I feel a lot better, but hungry now. Kouga went to go hunt, so I'll get to eat soon. And thank you, I'm happy to be awake finally. My leg is the only bad thing cuz I cant walk."

Ginta looked at her leg and then scratched his head.

"Uh, Kagome what actually happened to make you break your leg like that. Kouga told us it was Ayame, but he didn't say how it happened. He didn't tell any of us."

Kagome sighed and then began her story of what happened. She told them of how Ayame attacked her and how she kept up the barrier for so long. And how she had to get Kouga back. The two listened with open ears and concentrated looks.

"So that's why you were so tired and slept so long?"

"Mhm."

"And that's why Kouga asked Hikoni to do so much these past couple of days?"

"Mhm."

"OOOOOOOOOOO!" The two said at the same time.

"Mhm." Kagome said triumphantly.

"So, guys, what happened while I was asleep? Anything good?"

Hakakku put his hand on his chin and looked up.

"Well, I don't think anything interesting happened. It was pretty normal actually. Kouga just told everybody, not to be to loud because you were sleeping. But other that that, it was an average 3 days."

Kagome sighed a sigh of relief that she hadn't missed anything, and leaned on Hakakku for support as she walked (more like hobbled) outside. It was a beautiful day and the wolf cubs were playing along with Shippou. Just as she walked out Kouga came in from the woods, he was carrying an 8 point buck on his back. Kagome watched as he said hi to the cubs and playfully pushed them around, causing them to laugh. Then the thought hit her.

"_Oh no, the week is up and Kouga and Kouga and I still haven't mated! What's gonna happen?"_

Kagome walked over to Kouga and kissed him on the cheek. He pulled her into a hug and let her smell drift up to his nose.

"Jasmine and orange blossoms."

Kouga whispered.

"What Kouga?"

"Jasmine and orange blossoms, that's what you smell like. I love that smell."

Kagome smiled and put her head on his chest.

"Thank you, Kouga. Can I ask you a question?"

"But love, you just asked me a question about asking me a question so really. You already have."

Kagome's forehead wrinkled.

"Fine then may I ask you 2 questions."

Kouga smirked, "Why yes, love, what is it?"

"Well Kouga, I got to thinking and then I thought about our week that we had. It's over and we still haven't mated. What's going to happen now?"

Kouga's smirk turned into a frown and her stroked her hair.

"Don't worry Kagome, I already talked to the elders, they said that the rule could be lifted until you were better. It's probably cuz it was his granddaughter who caused your injuries. But anyway they said that you bare my mark so it still means that you are mine anyway."

Kagome giggled and then hopped backwards on her good foot so that she could look Kouga in the eyes.

"Their right, I am yours and always will be. Even when my heart stops beating. That will be true."

Kouga smiled and scooped Kagome u running into the cave for some much needed food, growling playfully as he did. He couldn't wait until she was better. What fun they could have.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So whad'ya think? Should I continue or leave it like that? I don't know. If you think I should continue then you gotta review and tell me what you think should happen. K thanx!


End file.
